<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ua ola loko i ke aloha (Love gives life within) by ajsolomon14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129665">Ua ola loko i ke aloha (Love gives life within)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajsolomon14/pseuds/ajsolomon14'>ajsolomon14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(that mostly refers to Steve and Danny), Angst, Because really most of this is just fluff, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Families of Choice, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, More Fluff, Multi, and finally, and hugs, but it's very brief and marked so it can be skipped, emotional child abuse, found family trope, lots of hugs, pay attention to the notes, with a little bit of hurt/comfort thrown in there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajsolomon14/pseuds/ajsolomon14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace doesn’t usually hide things from Danny or evade his questions, so when she begins to do so, he gets worried that something’s wrong. Turns out, Grace IS hiding something–or rather, someone. And when her secret is revealed, it inspires courage in Danny in an unexpected way. Families grow and shrink, relationships are formed, and teasing abounds. But at the end of the day, what matters most is that these people are Ohana–and nothing can change that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny "Danno" Williams &amp; Grace Williams, Grace Williams/Original Female Character(s), Steve McGarrett &amp; Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>H50 Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome! Thank you for choosing my story to read! This one was quite the doozy, as it's the longest thing that I've ever written, but it was an amazing experience nonetheless.</p><p>This work is part of the H50 2020 Big Bang so that means it comes with ART! :o Thank you to my artist Ruggsie for her work, and please go check out <a href="https://becausesubmissionsarebroke.tumblr.com/post/627627870861312000/my-submission-for-the-hawaii-5-0-bang">her post on her Tumblr</a>! And thank you to the wonderful mods of the Bang, you guys are phenomenal.</p><p>And a gigantic, very heartfelt thank you to my wonderful sibling, Char (CharCubed here on AO3 and twitter, go say hi!), for all of their proofreading, making sure that I don't constantly repeat certain phrases (oops), and all around cheerleading. Couldn't have done it without you, sibling, you're the best. &lt;3</p><p>I hope that you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, and please drop a comment if there's something in particular that caught your eye or just to say hi! Comments are my life blood.</p><p>Now, without further ado, on with the show!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <i><a href="https://becausesubmissionsarebroke.tumblr.com/post/627627870861312000/my-submission-for-the-hawaii-5-0-bang">Art by becausesubmissionsarebroke</a></i>
</p><p>**********</p><p>“I’m worried.”</p><p>Steve looked up from his desk to see Danny standing in the doorway to his office with a frown on his face.</p><p>“You usually are, babe,” he said with a small, fond smile that only served to increase Danny’s frown. “What’s the reason this time?”</p><p>Danny came fully into the office, letting the door close behind him and cutting off the sound of Grover’s loud complaints to Kono and Chin. He flopped, honest-to-God <em> flopped </em>, into one of the chairs in front of Steve’s desk.</p><p>“I’m serious! This time it’s different.” Steve snorted, but Danny continued talking over him like he hadn’t made a sound. “Grace is up to something.”</p><p>Now <em> that </em>got Steve’s attention. “Are you sure? What makes you think that?”</p><p>“Oh <em> now </em> he pays attention,” Danny muttered, and Steve was about to glare at him, but Danny kept talking before he could. “She’s been acting squirrely about something, not totally dodging my questions, but not totally answering them either. It’s making me worried, Steve.”</p><p>Steve’s frown now matched Danny’s. “Well, have you tried talking to her?”</p><p>“No, not yet. I was hoping she would come to me with whatever it is first.”</p><p>“Well, I mean, she still might, you know? Grace is a good kid, you’ve raised her right, you can trust her.”</p><p>Danny hummed noncommittally, so Steve waited him out, knowing he wanted to say something else. They’d known each other for years now, and even though they were just friends (regardless of Steve’s own unrequited feelings), Steve had always been able to read Danny scarily well, and that understanding was mutual. After a few minutes, Danny leaned forward, placing his hands on the desk and spreading them wide.</p><p>“I just… I want to make sure that she’s not scared to tell me what’s going on for some reason, you know? I want her to know she can trust me, and come to me with whatever it is that’s bothering her.” He trailed off, staring down at the floor.</p><p>Steve leaned forward in his chair and reached his arm out to Danny, who, seeing the movement out of the corner of his eye, automatically and absentmindedly grabbed Steve’s hand when it was within reach.</p><p>“Babe,” Steve said softly, and waited for Danny to look up at him before continuing. “It’s okay. If you’re that worried about it, sit her down and remind her that she can always come to you if and when she has a problem. When she’s ready to talk about it, whatever <em> it </em> may be, she’ll come to you. Okay, Danno?”</p><p>Danny smiled back at him gently. “Okay,” he whispered.</p><p>“Alright, good,” Steve said as he sat back with a smile, releasing Danny’s hand. “Now. Tell me the latest update with last case’s paperwork.” </p><p>Danny leaned back in his chair, affronted at Steve’s comment. “Oh, you mean the paperwork that <em> you </em> were supposed to do? That paperwork?” Danny asked, the indignation clear in his voice, and the hand motions in abundance. “Let me tell you about that paperwork, mister.”</p><p>Steve settled back in his chair, preparing himself for a long rant, content with the fact that he had successfully distracted his Danno from worrying about Grace, at least for now.</p><p>**********</p><p>
  <em> Later that day…. </em>
</p><p>Chin stuck his head through the door to Steve’s office. “Hey, Steve, we’ve got something.”</p><p>Steve nodded and stood up, walking out to where the tech table is. Danny and Grover walked up at the same time.</p><p>“Alright, Chin. What’ve we got?”</p><p>“So we finally have a lead on those drug runners that HPD’s been chasing for months now. An eye witness saw some suspicious activity two days ago, enough for us to go in and make an arrest with probable cause. HPD is questioning them now. Only problem is, the eye witness ID’d <em> another </em>person who was apparently there, but we have no reason to believe that this kid is involved in the operation at all.”</p><p>Grover held up a hand. “Wait, wait. You’re telling me that a <em> kid </em> was hanging around with these lowlifes?”</p><p>Chin nodded. “Mmhm. This is her.” He swiped the girl’s ID up onto the viewing screen, side by side with the live feed from the camera in the holding cell where she was. “Her name is Kailani Hale, 16 years old, no record, nothing to indicate that she’s liable to get in trouble.” Steve observed the teenager sitting in the chair. For all intents and purposes, she looked like an everyday scared teenager. She had brown skin, typical of a Hawaiian native, brown eyes, and long, slightly wavy, brown hair that fell to about the middle of her back.</p><p>“Well, I mean, a clean record doesn’t mean anything right?” Steve said with a shrug. “We’ve seen people before who don’t look like they could be our perp and then they are. So, maybe she is involved with these people?”</p><p>Danny turned to stare at Steve. “Why you gotta be so pessimistic, huh?”</p><p>Steve raised his eyebrows at him. “Really? Me? I’m the pessimistic one? You’re usually far more pessimistic than I am.”</p><p>Danny opened his mouth to argue back but Grover cleared his throat pointedly and Danny closed it. He motioned to Chin and made a “go on” motion.</p><p>Chin quirked an eyebrow at him, but continued speaking. “We’ve got her downstairs now, and she’s either a really good liar, or isn’t involved. When HPD brought her in she seemed to have <em> no </em> idea what they were talking about, and seemed very confused. Kono is going through the backpack she had with her now to see if there’s anything of note in there.”</p><p>Steve nodded, just as Kono came out of her office. “Hey, guys.”</p><p>“Hey, Kono, you find anything?” Danny asked.</p><p>Kono gave him an exasperated look. “I found more than <em> something </em>, brah. First of all, this girl’s laptop?” She held up the piece of technology. “It has more encryption than anything I’ve ever seen before. It’s probably on par with our own. I’m trying to crack it, but haven’t been able to yet.”</p><p>Steve raised his eyebrows at her. “Okay, clearly this girl has something to hide.”</p><p>Kono nodded, agreeing with him. “Plus, this camera that she had on her?” she said as she holds it up. “It has an extra memory card slot, which I’ve also never seen before, and there’s a card in it. I can tell that there’s a way to toggle between the two cards, because I can’t just pull them out and switch, but it’s also password protected and encrypted. I thought I’d take both over to the lab and have them take a look, see what they can find, but I don’t think they’re that skilled in cameras,” she added with a rueful smile.</p><p>“Go ahead and leave the camera here. I got someone I can call to come take a look, see if they can figure anything out,” Grover said.</p><p>“Oh, wow, you know an expert now?” Danny asked teasingly.</p><p>Grover looked at him down his nose. “As a matter of fact, I do, thank you very much. I’ll call her now.” </p><p>He made a big production of pulling out his phone, dialing, and clearing his throat before he put it up to his ear with a flourish. Chin, Steve, Danny, and Kono stared at him bemusedly. They waited a moment, hearing it ring before they faintly heard someone answer, “Hello?”</p><p>Grover smiled. “Hey, baby. How’s my beautiful wife?” The others all laughed, and Grover walked away to talk to Renee where it was quiet.</p><p>Steve turned to Danny after he walked away. “Alright, you wanna head down with me? We can figure out what’s up with this girl?”</p><p>Danny nodded. “After you,” he said, moving his arm in a waving gesture. He followed Steve out the door.</p><p>**********</p><p>Kailani was sitting handcuffed to the chair in the interrogation room, trying to look scared, but brave, and also not give away the fact that she was slowly trying to pick the locks on the handcuffs. Thankfully the sleeves of her big purple hoodie mostly hid her hands and the slow movements they were making. She had noticed that there was a camera in the corner of the room up by the ceiling, and the indicator light was on. That didn’t mean that they were actively watching her, though. It could very well be a scare tactic, but she nonetheless kept up the pretense that she was a scared and confused teenager. The scared part was not that much of a ruse if she was being perfectly honest with herself, but she was attempting to remain calm. Theoretically, they couldn’t pin anything on her, except maybe trespassing. Finally, after about 20 minutes by her estimation, the door opened with a buzz.</p><p><em> Ah, electronic fingerprint locks </em> , she noted. <em> Good for security, bad for me. </em></p><p>She looked up at the two men when they walked in, immediately noting the badges and guns they both wore. “What’s going on?” she asked in a quivering voice. “Why exactly am I here? Who are you?”</p><p>The two men exchanged a look before the taller one shrugged and leaned against the wall on her right. The shorter one spoke.</p><p>“I’m Detective Danny Williams, and this is my partner Commander Steve McGarrett. We’re both Five-O, and you were brought in because <em> you </em>apparently like playing with drug runners in your free time.”</p><p><em> Aw, hell, </em> that’s <em> what this is about? </em> Kailani thought with a mental sigh. <em> Damn. There goes my cover </em>. Outwardly, she let none of her disappointment show at her predicament, and in fact made her eyes widen in “shock.”</p><p>“D-drug runners? What?” she asked, looking between Danny and Steve, her voice shaking. Apparently her act was convincing enough, because the two exchanged another look.</p><p>“You really have no idea what we’re talking about?” Danny asked her. “What were you doing at that warehouse two days ago then?”</p><p>Kailani cast her eyes up to the ceiling as she “thought” about it, double checking to be sure she was thinking about the right situation. “Do you mean the one down by the docks?”</p><p>“So you <em> were </em> there,” Steve stated more than asked.</p><p>“Yes, to take <em> pictures</em>!” Kailani exclaimed.</p><p>Danny leaned forward. “Come again?”</p><p>She started to ramble, talking quickly like she was still scared. In reality, she was mentally cringing at the fact that her secret was being exposed, and she hoped that these cops didn’t mess it up for her. “I do photography as a hobby, and I got to take a class this semester at school, and my professor wanted us to take pictures of some older buildings or structures so I thought that I could take some pictures of the buildings at the docks because they’re all pretty old so I went over there and-”</p><p>Steve held up a hand. “Okay, okay. We get it.” Kailani bit her lip, stemming the flow of words and inwardly cheering over convincing them. “Why did our witness see you talking to the drug runners then?” Steve asked her accusingly.</p><p>Kailani squinted while she thought. “Those guys you’re talking about… were they big Islanders? Lots of tattoos, really buff?” Danny nodded the affirmative, and Kailani exhaled heavily. “Those guys were <em> terrifying </em>. They found me taking pictures and didn’t like it I guess? So they were trying to intimidate me, and let me tell you, they were pretty successful, but I told them the same thing I told you guys! And they wanted to see my photos, so I showed them on my camera. There was only one with them in it because the lighting had been really nice and there was a neat aesthetic, but they told me to delete it and I did. I was too scared not to!” she exclaimed, leaning forward in the chair to convince them.</p><p>Danny and Steve exchanged another look, causing Kailani to grumble mentally. <em> Seriously, do they always talk without talking? Are they married? They certainly act like it. </em></p><p>Before any of them could say anything else, the door buzzed and opened. Kailani saw a large dark-skinned man wearing a brightly patterned Hawaiian shirt holding it open who nodded at Steve and Danny to join him in the hallway. Steve nodded back and then turned to point to Kailani. “Don’t go anywhere.”</p><p>Kailani snorted before she could stop herself. “Very funny,” she added when Steve smirked at her.</p><p>Steve and Danny walked out the door, and Kailani watched as it clanged shut, though thankfully the sound didn’t seem as final as it had last time.</p><p>
  <em> Let’s hope they figure out whatever that is quickly and then get. Me. Out. Of. Here. </em>
</p><p>**********</p><p>Steve and Danny followed Lou upstairs to the main floor, where Renee was waiting for them. After they exchanged greetings, she held up the camera.</p><p>“I don’t know where you found this thing, but this isn’t normal.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Danny asked.</p><p>“First of all, this camera is about ten years old, but it’s in excellent condition, and it’s a professional grade model.”</p><p>Steve’s eyebrows rose. “So this kid could be telling the truth? That she actually is a photographer?”</p><p>Renee nodded. “Possibly. I wouldn’t expect that anyone but a professional photographer would purchase this camera. There’s cheaper models that still do most of the same things if you’re a hobbyist. That’s not the surprising part though.” Renee opened the SD card compartment to show them. “Second, it’s been modified. Most of the models of this camera have two card slots, to allow for the photographer to have the ability to take as many pictures as needed.” She clicked the compartment shut, and turned on the viewscreen of the camera. “However, it should be set up where once the primary card is completely full, the auxiliary will kick in and begin storing any other photos. There is a way to toggle between the cards easily, and the photographer can choose to start on whichever they like, but it’s a simple process. On this one, though,” she turned the camera around so that they could see the screen, “it’s locked. There’s a button that I can press to switch between the main card and the auxiliary,” she said, demonstrating. “But when I try to press it, it gives me a lock screen.”</p><p>Steve pointed at the camera. “And that’s not normal.”</p><p>Renee nodded. “<em> Definitely </em>not normal.”</p><p>Kono walked up to them as Renee finished talking, Kailani’s computer in her hand. “Hey, guys.”</p><p>“Hey,” Lou greeted. “You figure out the computer?”</p><p>Kono gave him a frustrated look. “The only thing we figured out is that this encryption is crazy complicated. We’re pretty sure that there’s a rudimentary AI that’s essentially rewriting the passcode itself. By the time we’ve gotten close to cracking the code, it’s changed, and we have to start all over again.”</p><p>Danny and Steve exchanged another look. “Alright, we’ll try to talk to her again, see what she says,” Steve said.</p><p>Lou raised an eyebrow at him. “What’s she been saying so far?”</p><p>They both sighed, but it’s Danny who answers, “She’s denied all knowledge of involvement with the drugrunners, and is claiming that she was there for a photography assignment. We were inclined to believe her, up until you told us all of this.”</p><p>Lou nodded. “Alright, well, good luck. I don’t envy you trying to figure her out.”</p><p>Steve snorted. “Oh yeah, thanks, how kind of you,” Danny said in the driest tone he could muster.</p><p>Steve grabbed both the camera and the laptop and they left the room, heading back down to the basement.</p><p>**********</p><p>Kailani looked up as Steve and Danny reentered the room. When she realized they were carrying her laptop and camera she perked up.</p><p>“Hey, that’s my stuff!” she said excitedly. Inwardly, she cringed. <em> No wonder I’m still here, they probably tried to see what was on them and then couldn’t. Greeeeeat, now my cover is </em> really <em> blown. </em></p><p>Steve nodded. “Yes, it is your stuff,” he said, waving it around to demonstrate.</p><p>Kailani jolted forward in the chair. “Be careful! Do you know how expensive that is?”</p><p>Steve raised an eyebrow at her and pulled back an inch. “You don’t get to make requests like that, especially not about your stuff, not right now. And we have questions for you about said stuff.”</p><p>Kailani frowned slightly and tilted her head to the side. “What kind of questions?”</p><p>Danny folded his arms over his chest and leaned forward slightly. “What is it that you’re trying to hide behind all of these encryptions and passwords?”</p><p>Kailani sighed and slumped back in her chair, her entire demeanor changing from “scared normal teenager” to her true self. “Aw, damn. Figured that’d come up in conversation at some point. Oh well, guess the game is up.” Steve and Danny exchanged another look and she sighed gustily while rolling her eyes. “Seriously?” she muttered. Louder, she added, “It’s not what you think.”</p><p>They both smiled at her, and Steve turned to Danny. “Did you hear that? Man, if I had a dollar for every time someone sitting in that chair said that, I could retire!”</p><p>Danny snorted and raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh come on, even if you were rich enough to retire you wouldn’t.” </p><p>Steve laughed and nodded his head. “You have a point there.”</p><p>Danny turned back to Kailani. “That, however, does not change the fact that I,” Danny said, pointing to himself, “do not believe that you,” he pointed to Kailani, “are telling the truth.”</p><p>“Well, I am,” Kailani said with a shrug. “I know that you think that me saying that the game is up means that I’m admitting that I’m involved in some nefarious plot to, I don’t know, take over the world, but I’m not. My laptop and camera are protected because I need to protect the pictures that I take of the people who actually <em> are </em> trying to take over the world.” She paused a moment and tilted her head to the side. “Well, that’s not entirely true, not all of them are smart enough to do that.” </p><p>“Are you still trying to pretend that you're a photographer?” Danny asked incredulously.</p><p>Kailani rolled her eyes. “I’m not pretending to be a photographer. I actually am one. I find out where there’s going to be criminal activity, typically of the type that HPD have been trying to catch but haven’t been able to, I go there, and I acquire photographic evidence of said activities. Once I’ve obtained it, I send it to HPD anonymously, allowing them to do what they couldn’t before.”</p><p>“Let’s say we believe you,” Steve said. “Why would you do that? What do you gain from it?”</p><p>Kailani stared at him in disbelief. “What do I gain from it? How about the fact that the streets are now safer because there’s one less law-breaking yahoo on them?”</p><p>“Law-breaking yahoo,” Danny repeated, amused.</p><p>“Look, I can’t stand it when someone breaks the law. All it does is cause trouble for other people and make my home, the only home that I’ve ever known, unsafe for me and those that I care about. If I can put a stop to that, even in the smallest of ways, I am damn well going to.”</p><p>Steve nodded. “Alright, fair enough.” He walked towards Kailani and then around her chair before he bent down.</p><p>“Whoa, whoa, wait. You’re just going to let her go?” Danny asked.</p><p>Steve stood back up, and Kailani quickly began to try to refasten the right cuff that she had opened before he leaned back down.</p><p>“No, Danny, I’m not just going to let her go, I’m going to unlock the cuffs and take her upstairs so she can show us what’s on her computer to see if she’s telling the truth.” He then leaned back down and reached for Kailani’s right wrist, but stopped when he saw the cuff was already unlocked. He leaned around her to look her in the face. “You’d already opened it? Really?”</p><p>She grinned sheepishly at him. “I have really dexterous fingers?” she said, making it sound like a question. Steve just sighed and unlocked the left cuff, before helping her stand up.</p><p>“Alright, let’s go. We’re going upstairs and you’re going to show us what’s on these that is so necessary to protect.”</p><p>Kailani nodded and followed Danny out the door after he had opened it.</p><p>**********</p><p>Kailani’s jaw dropped as she walked into the office space upstairs and saw the touch table with the monitors above it.</p><p>“<em>Nice</em>,” she whispered.</p><p>Chin turned around from his position at the table. “Thank you,” he said with a smile, but, upon realizing who had spoken, frowned and turned to look at Steve and Danny with a questioning gaze.</p><p>Danny turned to Steve and said, “See? It’s not just me who thinks you’re crazy.”</p><p>Chin snorted. “Could’ve told you that, brah, even without today’s events.”</p><p>Steve glared at them both, but didn’t bother to reply. He led Kailani over to the touch table and put her laptop and camera down on top of it. Behind him, he heard the sounds of Lou and Kono coming out of Kono’s office to join them. Steve introduced everyone one by one before he motioned for Kailani to step up to the table. “Alright, kid, you’re up.”</p><p>Kailani wrinkled her nose at being called “kid” and muttered “not a kid” before sighing. </p><p>“Fine,” she said shortly. She pulled back the sleeves of her hoodie enough that her wrists were exposed and then reached up to pull her unruly hair up into a ponytail with one of the hair ties from around her wrist so it wouldn’t be in her face as she worked.</p><p>Kono interrupted before Kailani could do anything else. “Before you show us, how did you get all of those levels of encryption and security on your computer?” Kono asked, leaning forward impatiently. “The password kept rewriting itself.”</p><p>Kailani stared at her assessingly and then grinned. “Oh, you liked that, didn't you? You thought that was a challenge.”</p><p>Kono narrowed her eyes at Kailani. “Maybe,” she said in a tone of voice that implied that she did, in fact, take it as a challenge. “How’d you do it?” Kono asked softly, coaxingly.</p><p>Kailani grinned wider and leaned forward to match Kono, until their faces were only a few inches away. “Not gonna tell you,” she whispered. She pulled back and pressed enter once on the keyboard. A dialogue box titled “Query?” appeared on screen. She bent low over the laptop and started typing rapidly. The team watched in disbelief at the speed of her fingers, and Kono leaned even further forward to try to make sense of what Kailani was typing but she couldn’t follow it. Steve absently reached out and grabbed Kono’s belt to steady her when she wobbled in her precarious position. </p><p>Trying to watch on screen what was going on wasn’t giving any clues either because every few seconds Kailani would hit enter and the text would disappear. What little text the team could catch looked like incomprehensible strings of numbers and letters. About a minute after Kailani had begun she pressed enter one more time and stood straight again. The computer beeped once, a high pitched chirping sound, and the screen cleared, showing a beautiful picture of Waimea beach at sunset.</p><p>“What the hell,” Chin whispered slowly. </p><p>Kailani grinned at him. “Tadaaaaa,” she said, her arms out and pointing at the laptop.</p><p>Kono was still staring at her with dangerously narrowed eyes. Kailani tilted her head at her in silent question. Kono straightened up slowly, and the two of them stared each other down. Danny, Steve, and Grover looked between the two of them apprehensively, and Chin just smiled serenely, knowing what Kono was doing, and began to type something on the tech table. Suddenly, Kono smirked and held out her hand for a fist bump. Kailani grinned and returned it.</p><p>“Did you see that article by Dr. Kin in Computerworld the other day?” Kono asked Kailani suddenly. Kailani made a short sound of outrage.</p><p>“Ugh, yes, I wanted to scream! What was <em> with </em> that?” she threw her hands in the air.</p><p>Kono nodded once in response. “And then the rebuttal from that quack about the–”</p><p>Steve cleared his throat, cutting Kono off. Kono and Kailani glanced over at him with identical guilty expressions before they both plastered innocent grins on their faces. Steve sighed and Danny, standing behind him, rubbed a hand down his face. “Let’s focus here, people.” He turned to Kailani. “Why is there this much encryption on your laptop?”</p><p>Kailani turned serious. “Every photo that I take on my camera is automatically transferred to my computer just in case something happens to the SD card. Which means that every photo that I take on my camera <em> is on my computer </em> . And since these photos are of the big baddies of Hawaii and I don’t want them to know that I have dirt on them, I keep it secure. <em> Very </em>secure.”</p><p>“Is that actually a concern?” Danny asked. “That they would find you?”</p><p>Kailani shook her head. “Not really, though nothing is impossible. If the right questions are asked, or if they put two and two together, then it could come back to me.The chances are slim, but I like to be prepared nonetheless.”</p><p>Steve nodded towards the computer, accepting what she’d said so far at face value. “Show us what you’ve got.”</p><p>Kailani showed them some of her more recent pictures that she had sent into HPD. There were multiple faces that the team recognized right off the bat. Upon Chin comparing them to the copies that they had on file, they found that they were a match. The only difference in some of the pictures was a slight enhancement, edit in contrast, or other small change. The team grudgingly believed her, some more willingly than others.</p><p>“How’d you get so good at this, huh?” Grover asked, still suspicious. “It’s taken my wife <em> years </em> to get to where she is now, and she’d be droollin’ all over these photos.”</p><p>Kailani shrugged and seemed to grow a bit smaller at his question. “My mom was a photographer,” she began, absently reaching out and reverently picking up the camera still resting on the table. “This was hers, actually,” she added, lifting the camera slightly higher. She stared down at her reflection in the lens as she continued, “My mom taught me everything she knew about photography before she died, and took me with her on some of her shoots. I learned about this stuff before I learned how to talk.” She flashed the team a quick smile. “It’s in my blood. After my mom died, it was a way for me to stay close to her, to still feel connected, you know? And then, it also became a way that I could make a little extra money.” She shrugged slightly. “There wasn’t much coming in, and Dad didn’t care where I was half the time, so I stayed out, found people just in the park, first. Couples on dates, that sort of thing. I would ask them if they were willing to let me take pictures of them for practice, and most of the time they would say yes.</p><p>“I showed them the pictures that I took, and they’d love them! That’s when I would tell these people that I was looking to start my own business, and wanted to try my hand at photo shoots and things, and actually get paid for doing something that I loved. Not a lot of people were eager to take me up on it, but some did. And the more I was hired, the greater my portfolio grew, and the more business I got.” She looked over at Grover. “After all, practice makes perfect,” she finished with a smirk.</p><p>He gave her a bit of a dubious look in return and hummed noncommittally.</p><p>“So, you really are actually a photographer,” said Danny.</p><p>Kailani nodded. “Mhm,” she said shortly, and then stopped. “Wait, hang on, since you guys believe me, does this mean that I’m not arrested anymore?”</p><p>Steve smirked. “Yeah, you’re fine, kid. You were never <em> technically </em>arrested anyway, just brought in for questioning.”</p><p>Kailani did a quick, small fist pump and said, “Yes!” She studiously ignored Chin and Grover’s amusement. </p><p>They discussed Kailani’s work a bit more, and she explained her process of finding out about who needs to be taken down, and how she goes about finding their hideouts, if it’s not already known. As she talked, Danny realized just how much time this must take, so he decided to ask the obvious question during a lull in the conversation.</p><p>“Doesn’t you dad wonder where you are all of the time? It must take you a while to find all of this information and put your plan into place. I know if you were my kid I’d be worried about where you were all day and if you were okay.”</p><p>Kailani laughed bitterly, and surprised herself by answering honestly. “My dad doesn’t care about where I go or what I do as long as I’m not in his way and he doesn’t have to deal with me.”</p><p>The team shared dubious looks with each other, unsure if Kailani was telling the truth or exaggerating because she’s a teenager. Danny and Steve, however, were more willing to believe her, and shared a look that told the other just as much. When Steve asked her if she had any photos of the drug runners that she was incorrectly associated with, Kailani’s response surprised them. </p><p>“I actually already have those printed, if you want them. I printed them as soon as I got home that day, and they’re hidden in my lock box at the apartment.”</p><p>Kono’s eyebrows rose. “You printed them that quickly?”</p><p>“I usually don’t, but these were really good. You can see about,” she wagged a hand back and forth in the air, “maybe a kilo of some sort of drug in them? I don’t actually know if that was the amount to be honest, I don’t know much about that, but it was a small white package, about four inches maybe? It and some money exchanged hands.” She shrugged and grinned crookedly. “Figured HPD would want that as soon as possible.”</p><p>They blinked at her in shock, frozen for a moment as they stared at her, dumbfounded. The silence was broken by Lou.</p><p>“Uh, yes, please!” he said suddenly.</p><p>Kailani laughed. “Sure thing, Captain. I’d just need to grab them from the apartment.”</p><p>Danny looked to Steve for confirmation. “We can take you there, grab them real quick, and get them in front of the prosecution as fast as we can to get these guys locked up.” </p><p>Steve nodded and turned to Kailani. “That alright with you, if we take you back to your place?”</p><p>Kailani nodded and agreed, quickly packing her stuff before saying her goodbyes and following Steve and Danny out to Danny’s car.</p><p>**********</p><p>On the car ride over, Kailani had been enjoying listening to Steve and Danny bicker. She couldn’t help but think again that they were acting very much like a married couple, but a stealthy look at both of their hands (not hard with the way they were waving them around to emphasize their respective points) revealed they weren’t wearing rings. She knew that didn’t necessarily mean anything though. They were a conundrum that she wanted to puzzle out.</p><p>Clearly, Steve and Danny wanted to know more about her too, because in between their bickering they asked her more questions about how she prints the photos and handles them. When the car pulled up in front of the apartment building, any enjoyment and excitement that Kailani had from listening to Danny and Steve argue on the ride over was quickly destroyed. Her father’s car was parked right in front of the apartment.</p><p>“Shit,” she muttered.</p><p>Danny turned around quickly to look at her, and Steve began scanning their surroundings. “What is it?” Danny asked. “What’s wrong? Is there someone following us or something?”</p><p>Kailani shook her head and swallowed hard. “No, it’s nothing like that. Um-” She stopped and closed her eyes, breathing in deep as she did. <em> It’s fine, he won’t even look up. </em> She exhaled heavily and looked back up at Danny and saw both he and Steve were watching her with concern. “I’m fine,” she said shortly. “I just didn’t think my dad was going to be home. If he realizes that you’re here or that you’re cops, he’s going to think that I did something bad. And trust me, that is not something that we want. He will <em> freak out </em>.”</p><p>She slid forward in her seat and got ready to get out of the car. “Any chance you’d be willing to stay here and not come inside?” she asked them, not really holding out much hope.</p><p>They exchanged another look, and Kailani was really getting tired of that, before they simultaneously reached for their door handles. Kailani sighed.</p><p>“Didn’t think so,” she muttered.</p><p>They followed her up to the front door of the apartment, making sure that their shirts covered their badges and guns. Kailani gave them a judgmental look at that.</p><p>“It’s still a little obvious,” she said. But then she shook her head. “Just… stay behind me, okay? And don’t say a word.” Steve and Danny nodded, showing her they understood, so Kailani turned and unlocked the door.</p><p>When she stepped inside enough to fully see the open floor plan of the apartment, she looked to her left and spotted her father sitting on the couch, watching TV. A quick glance to her right towards the kitchen showed that it was a mess. </p><p>“Didn’t think you’d be back until tonight,” her father said gruffly, not even bothering to turn around and look at her.</p><p><em> I could be a thief! </em>she thought testily, but calmly answered, “I’m just here to pick up something that I need, then I’m leaving again.”</p><p>“Good. I’ve got some buddies coming over to watch the game. I don’t need you hanging around getting in the way.”</p><p>Kailani’s jaw tightened. “Yeah, don’t worry, I’ll be gone long before then.” Her father didn’t reply, and she motioned silently for Steve and Danny to follow her to her room, which was at the end of the hallway that started right in front of them and went to the left. When Kailani opened the door to her room, it was like a breath of fresh air. It was neat, organized, and uncluttered, unlike how the kitchen and living room were. There were minimal decorations on the walls, but the ones that were present were given places of honor, and made the room more warm and inviting.</p><p>“Told you,” Kailani said softly so as not to be heard in the living room, even though Danny closed the door behind them. “My dad doesn’t really care what I do as long as I’m out of his way.” She knelt down and pulled a briefcase out from under her bed to the sound of Steve sighing in frustration. She glanced up at him in time to see him nod understandingly. Kailani squinted slightly, tucking that piece of information away to puzzle out later, and focused on thumbing open the lock of the briefcase. Inside, there was another, smaller case. She pulled this out and unlocked it as well, before finally pulling a folder out of the smaller case that held the photos.</p><p>She flipped through the ones she had printed to get to the ones of the men the team was after, and handed them over to Danny. He and Steve watched as she carefully replaced the folder inside the small case, clicked it shut, and tested the lock. She did the same with the outer case before sliding it back under her bed. Kailani stood and led Steve and Danny back out of her room, being careful to close her door tightly behind her.</p><p>As the trio passed behind the couch to the front door, Kailani’s footsteps made enough noise that they must have been heard by her father, but he didn't say a word to her. When they were outside and the door was tightly shut and locked behind them, Kailani let go of the breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding.</p><p>“Alright, well,” Danny said. He lifted up the photos that she’d given them. “Thank you for these, they’re definitely going to come in handy.”</p><p>Steve nodded. “Absolutely. And here,” he said, reaching into his pocket. “Take my card, put the number in your phone. If you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to give me, or any one of us a call.”</p><p>Kailani took the card from him, slipping it into her own pocket, and quirked a smile in amusement. “Somehow, I don’t think Captain Grover would appreciate that.”</p><p>Steve and Danny chuckled. “Ha, yeah, no, maybe don’t call Lou, at least not until he warms up to you,” Steve amended. “But you can call me. You know I at least will definitely pick up.”</p><p>Kailani smiled slyly. “Maybe I should give you <em> my </em> number instead, in case you need to call <em> me </em> for any more help.”</p><p>Danny burst out laughing. “You know what?” he said to Steve. “She might just be on to something there.” Kailani laughed in response and quickly texted Steve’s number.</p><p>“There! Now if you have any problems doing your job, you can call the 16 year old to help you with it,” Kailani said, and Danny laughed again at the absolutely self-satisfied grin on Kailani’s face.</p><p>Steve snorted, hearing his phone beep from inside his pocket. “Uh huh, thanks so much, both of you.” He shook his head and walked over to the driver’s side of the car, waving over his shoulder. As he and Danny climbed in, Steve yelled out, “Until next time!”</p><p>Kailani laughed and shook her head, waving as they drove away. She stared after the car even after she couldn't see it anymore, thinking about the differences between how they, and the rest of Five-O, treated her and how everyone else did.</p><p>She gave herself a shake mentally, jerking herself out of her morose thoughts. She hitched her backpack higher and set out in the opposite direction to where Steve and Danny drove off, heading towards a small but busy park she frequented. <em> Maybe I’ll get lucky and get some business </em>… She mused as she walked, a slight spring in her step at knowing that there were a few more people who took her and her work seriously.</p><p>**********</p><p>
  <em> Meanwhile, in the Camaro…. </em>
</p><p>Steve could feel invisible daggers hitting the side of his face as he drove away from Kailani’s apartment. He ignored Danny for a few minutes, hoping he would relent, but he should have known better.</p><p>Steve glanced over in Danny’s direction and saw that he was still staring at him. “Okay, fine, what?” Steve finally said in exasperation.</p><p>“What, what?” Danny said in a poor attempt at innocence.</p><p>“Really? You’ve been staring at me since we pulled away. Why?”</p><p>Danny gave him a judgmental look, Steve could feel it without even turning his head. “You really have to ask me why I’ve been staring at you waiting for an explanation?”</p><p>“Yeah, Danny, clearly! If I knew why I wouldn’t be asking! And an explanation for what?”</p><p>Danny threw his hands up in the air. “An explanation for your behavior, Steven! You seemed awfully eager to help the kid, and it’s not totally like you, so I’m curious. I just want to know what’s gotten into you, what’s going on in that goofy head of yours.”</p><p>Steve gave him a <em> look </em> at the “goofy” comment, but still didn’t say anything.</p><p>“Hey,” Danny said softer. “Come on, babe, telling me what’s going on?”</p><p>Steve sighed. “I dunno, Danno, it’s just-” he stopped to gather his thoughts before continuing. “I guess I see myself in her a little bit. She’s this young teenager, bright and eager to learn, ripe with so many possibilities and potential, but-” he sighed again. “But she hasn’t got anyone who’s willing to give her the time of day and help <em> curb </em> that potential, you know?” he said, gesturing to make his point. “I just… If I can help give her that little bit of confidence, help her realize that there <em> are </em> people who care and there <em> are </em>people willing to support her, I feel like I have to.” He exhaled heavily, and turned to look at Danny. “Does that make sense?”</p><p>Danny had a pensive look on his face as he stared out the windshield, but he nodded at Steve’s question. “Yeah, yeah, it does. And I have to say,” he said with a shrug, “I agree with you. Every kid should have someone that they can look up to and that they know supports them.” He tilted his head to the side, resting it against the headrest of the seat. “This just proves me right though.”</p><p>Steve made a questioning face, but didn’t take his eyes off the road. “Proves you right about what?”</p><p>“You really are like a half-baked cookie,” Danny said with a dopey smile. “Hard on the outside, soft and gooey on the inside.”</p><p>Steve laughed and shook his head fondly. “Shut up, Danno.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is where the homophobic language tag comes in. It's only in one short scene, and it's marked by "//////////" so you can skip it if you need to. There's a description of what takes place in the end notes if you'd like to know more about what happens, but contextual clues should be enough to understand. Take care of yourselves. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Less than a week later, Kailani was milling around Waikiki Beach, hoping to get some good shots, and mentally planning her date the next day with her girlfriend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm… we could go to Side Street maybe? Or the movies…. Nah, we did the movies last time.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was broken out of her musings by her phone ringing. Kailani pulled it out to see “Steve McGarrett” as the caller ID. She smirked before answering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good afternoon,” she said in her fakest customer service voice. “Personal photographer for HPD and Five-O, this is Kailani speaking. How can I help you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard Danny’s sharp burst of surprised laughter over the phone, and Steve’s answering sigh of exasperation. It sounded to her like they were in the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, hello, Kailani,” Steve said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani laughed and grinned widely. “Hey, Steve, Danny. What’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh, same old, same old,” Danny said. “You alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani hummed in affirmation. “Yeah, I’m good. Seriously, what’s up? You guys need help or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve sighed again and Kailani snickered a bit at the notion that she might be giving him grey hair. “Yes, actually, we do need help. We were hoping you had some sort of evidence on a weapons dealer we’re finding to be particularly difficult. We have one of his cohorts in custody, but he’s refusing to flip on his associates. We were hoping you’d have something we could scare him with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani began walking quickly over to a picnic table near her. “I probably have something. What’s he look like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll send over a picture now,” Danny said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani’s phone beeped in her ear. “Got it,” she said. “Give me a second.” She put the call on mute and sat down at the table, quickly pulling out her laptop and opening it up. While it woke up, she looked at the picture that Danny had sent. Turning the call off of mute, she spoke. “Oh yeah, I’ve seen this guy before. He’s a real piece of work. I’ve got a few different photos of him, some more incriminating than others. None of them are printed though,” she added distractedly as she looked through the photos on her computer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s alright,” said Steve. “We can either come get you and you can print them at the palace, or you can send us the files, whatever you would prefer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani deliberated for a moment, humming as she thought. “I think a trip to the palace would be better, that way there’s no electronic trail leading back to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny snorted. “You just want to hang out with Kono again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani grinned slightly. “Maybe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve laughed. “Alright, where are you? We’ll come pick you up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m on Waikiki Beach, right by the statue. Can’t miss me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got it,” Steve said. “Be there in five.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Kailani heard Danny yelp. “Five minutes? Steve, we’re at least ten minutes away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve yelled out loudly, “Goodbye, Kailani, see you in five minutes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right before the call cut off when Steve hung up, Kailani could hear Danny yell in response, “STEVEN I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani laughed loudly at Danny’s cut off words, and quickly packed away her laptop and camera so she would be ready when they arrived.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(The Camaro roared to a stop at the curb exactly six minutes later. Kailani timed it. Steve was disappointed and Danny was only slightly mollified.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The next day…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace jiggled her leg as she sat outside of the Side Street Inn on Ala Moana, waiting. She checked her phone and found that it hadn’t even been a minute since the last time she checked it. She unlocked it and selected her messaging app to send a text. Her most recent conversation was automatically opened, and she winced slightly. It was the thread of her and her dad’s texts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed as she read the messages she sent telling her dad that she was going to be “hanging out with a friend. We might even see about going to a movie!” They weren’t lies per say, but it wasn’t the whole truth either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I hate all of this subterfuge,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Grace thought with another sigh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But I think… As much as I hate it, I’m going to do it for just a little bit longer. I’m just… going to wait for the right moment to tell him. Yeah, the right moment.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ignored that tiny mental voice that was yelling she was just giving excuses to herself to avoid putting it off. Grace just wasn’t sure how her father would react.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If he reacted as protectively as he did when he found out I was dating WIll, I can’t even imagine how he would react if I told him that I was dating someone that he’d never met. </span>
  </em>
  <span>At that thought, her mood turned more towards amusement.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Well, I’ve certainly turned into a stereotypical lovestruck, emo teenager. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She shook herself lightly and sat up straighter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m waiting for a date, not the end of the world. Gloomy thoughts can wait for another day and time.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grace!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The call came from her right. Grace turned to look and broke into a grin. She stood, grabbing her bag, and ran over, throwing her arms around her date in an exuberant hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kailani!” she said excitedly. She pulled back, grinning, keeping her arms around Kailani’s neck, and being sure to not break the hold that she had on her waist. She stayed balancing on her tiptoes so that her and Kailani’s faces were more or less even. “You made it! I thought you were gonna be late.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani shook her head. “Nah, the bus just got caught at that really long light two streets over. Besides,” she added with a wink and a small squeeze of Grace’s waist. “I couldn’t keep my girlfriend waiting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace giggled and pecked her on the cheek. “Well come on then, Kai” she said as she stepped back. “Don’t keep me waiting, I’m hungry!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani smiled and grabbed Grace’s hand tightly. “Absolutely! Though…” she tilted her head. “I don’t remember getting a kiss?” she asked sadly, but with a hint of slyness to her tone as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace snorted inelegantly. “Yeah, that won’t work on me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai laughed. “Fair enough! Let’s go then,” she said as she began walking to the restaurant. When her and Grace reached the doors, hands still firmly clasped, Kailani held the door open for Grace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace smiled and went to walk past, but stopped right before she could. At Kailani’s puzzled look, she let go of her hand and reached up to cup the side of Kai’s face. She leaned in and gave her a chaste and sweet kiss on the lips, lingering for a moment, before pulling away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There,” she said with a small smile, a faint blush on her cheeks. “You’ve got your kiss.”  Grace turned and walked into the restaurant, leaving Kailani staring behind her with a dopey grin on her face before she shook herself out of it and bounded after Grace, grasping her hand in hers again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were seated inside the restaurant and had ordered their food, Grace and Kailani’s conversation turned to various topics, mostly concerning their school friends. The school had an unofficial Tumblr hashtag that was used as a way to keep abreast of news, rumours and other gossip, as well as to anonymously share thoughts with your peers. Due to the upcoming school dance, it was more lively than ever. It provided plenty of conversation throughout their meal, and even after they were finished eating but still sitting at the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, and did you see?!” Kai said excitedly as she leaned forward, closer to Grace on the other side of the table. “It was posted that Carlie Mathers and Steve Brennans are going to the dance together!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” said Grace in shock. “Kai, are you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani nodded. “It was posted by that account that everyone’s been suspecting is Carlie anyway, so I’m like, 98% certain that it’s true. That’s going to be hilarious though I’m sure,” Kailani propped her chin on her hand and grinning mischievously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace giggled. “Can you imagine the slow dance? I’d be the classic case of smol and tol!” They both dissolved into giggles, leaning into each other across the table in their shared mirth. The mental picture was too good not to enjoy: Carlie, who was a blocker for the girls volleyball team, was easily two feet taller than Steve, who was a little below average in height.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After they caught their breath, Kailani leaned back in her seat, resting an arm along the back of the booth. “I’m happy for them though. I think they’ll be cute together, especially walking through the inevitable balloon archway at the dance, and they’ll hopefully be happy too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace nodded, but Kailani's words had gotten her thinking. She wanted so badly to walk through that same archway with Kailani at her side, but imagining what everyone might say or do, not to mention dad, made her terrified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I could do that,” she whispered sadly, staring down at her hands clenched on top of the table. Kailani glanced up sharply at her change of tone and leaned forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do what, babe?” she said, just as softly as Grace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Walk around like that so… out.” She glanced up at Kailani before directing her eyes back down. “I don’t think I’m ready for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani reached over and placed one of her hands on top of Grace’s clenched ones, and waited for her to look up before smiling softly at her. “It’s okay,” she said gently. “I don’t think I am either, to be honest. The longer it takes for my father to find out I’m gay and the closer to eighteen I am, the better. That way if he kicks me out like I think he will, I won’t have to worry so much about a job and school and all of that. So, you don’t have to worry about that, okay? You can take as long as you need to be ready, or never be ready, and I’ll still be right here the whole time. Got it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace smiled tremulously and nodded. “Got it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Kailani said with a decisive nod. “Now,” she said, reaching for the dessert menu. She held it up in front of her, showing it off to Grace. “You ready for dessert?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace gave Kailani a mock glare. “Is that even a </span>
  <em>
    <span>question</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” she asked indignantly as she reached for the menu. Kailani laughed and handed it over, and they turned their minds to more cheerful and fun topics, such as should their cookie in a skillet have chocolate or vanilla ice cream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(They ended up getting a small scoop of both.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later, when Grace returned home, happy and buzzing from her date, her dad and brother were there to greet her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Monkey,” her dad said, turning his head to see her come through the front door from his position on the couch. “Did you have fun with your friend today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Danno,” she said with a small smile. “Yeah, I did! We had some amazing food at Side Street and got to hang out for awhile, just chatting about stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s awesome, Grace, glad you had fun,” Danny replied with his own smile. “Which friend was this again? I’m not sure you ever told me their name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, it’s Kai? From class?” Grace accidentally made it sound like a question, and Danny made a pensive face in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure you’ve ever mentioned him before…” he said slowly, clearly trying to remember.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I haven’t? Maybe it was Will who said something. He and Kai are pretty good friends, too,” Grace said truthfully, being careful to phrase her sentences to be as gender neutral as possible where Kailani was concerned so she wasn’t outright lying to her dad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny immediately relaxed at hearing that Will was friends with the mysterious Kai who had been cropping up slightly more and more for a while now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, like I said before Monkey, I’m glad you had fun. Why don’t you join us for some quality time watching the Jets game?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baseball, baseball!” Charlie said excitedly from where he was curled up next to Danny under his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace quickly hid her relief with some sass. “And watch them lose terribly while we’re at it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny looked down at Charlie in disbelief. “Can you believe this blasphemy, Charlie? In my own house? Such disrespect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie giggled and Grace shook her head fondly. “I’ll be back out in a second, I’m just going to get changed and get comfy before I come back out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny waved a hand over his head. “You got it, kiddo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace walked over to her room sedately, but once the door was closed, she slumped against it and breathed a sigh of relief. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm herself down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I have to find a way to tell him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought to herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Danno loves me no matter what, so he won’t care. But then why am I so scared? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She scrubbed her hands down her face and exhaled sharply before pushing herself off of the door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let’s not think about that right now, though. Dad and Charlie await.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A few weeks later… </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani hummed to herself, bopping along to the song playing in her headphones where she sat with her laptop on the bleachers above the football field. Below her, the football team was running drills and the cheerleading squad was positioned on the sidelines, running through some different sequences they would use for the next game. The game was only a few days after the dance, which was now only three weeks away, and everyone was working themselves into a frenzy over the dual excitement and stress of the double events. Hence the reason why Kailani was sitting on the bleachers in the late morning on a Saturday in the first place; everyone was trying to get in some extra practice. Kailani easily picked out Grace’s long ponytail among the mass of bubbly cheerleaders and mentally cheered her on. She let her thoughts wander as she admired her gorgeous girlfriend, absently propping her chin on her hand as she watched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Beep. Beep-beep. Beep.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The high pitched chirping of her computer broke her out of her reverie and she startled badly, almost upsetting her laptop when she jolted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, fine, I’m focusing, I’m focusing,” she muttered petulantly, reluctantly returning her attention to the lines of code that she had running on screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her laptop made a doubtful series of beeps and Kailani frowned down at it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse you, I did not raise you to give me sass and doubt me, thank you very much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was another set of beeps, this time more playful in tone, and a gif popped up on the screen of someone sticking their tongue out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, very funny,” Kailani muttered, but she was smiling as she did. She shook her head. “Alright, Kai, focus. Come on, let’s get this done.” She started working, dedicating her whole focus to her project, and didn’t even notice as the football players finished their practice, leaving the field for the locker rooms, and the cheerleaders followed soon after. (She definitely didn’t notice Grace glancing up into the stands before she walked out of the stadium while shaking her head with a fond smile at the obliviousness of her girlfriend.) In fact, she was so engrossed in what she was doing that she only moved when a hand waved in front of her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani blinked in surprise at the hand, then traced her eyes up the arm and to the face of the person attached to it, where she blinked in surprise again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grace!” she said happily, with a broad grin. “What are you doing up here? Shouldn’t you be at practice?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace’s shoulders shook with her laughter. “Babe,” she said, trying to hide her grin behind her hand. “Practice ended half an hour ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani blinked at her again in surprise. She turned her head, looking out over the field and noticed the emptiness of it. When she turned back to Grace, she noticed that she had already changed out of her uniform and was in her regular clothes, with her hair still wet from her shower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Kailani said weakly, with a sheepish grin. “Oops?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace laughed again and sat down next to Kai on the bench, wrapping an arm around her waist. “It’s okay, sweetie,” she began as she patted her on the head. “You’re still pretty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani snorted and turned back to her laptop, quickly saving her work. Her AI beeped at Grace in greeting, and pulled up a gif of Grace waving from Will and Grace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace giggled and waved towards the camera on the laptop. “Have you decided what you’re going to name your AI yet?” she asked Kailani.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani threw her head back and groaned dramatically. “Ugh, no. Every time I ask him about a specific name he shoots it down, but he doesn’t want to suggest any!” She locked her laptop and clicked the lid shut, sliding it into her bag. “He’s acting like a child.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace raised one eyebrow. “Isn’t he technically still a child though? How long have you had him online for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani rocked a hand back and forth in a seesaw motion. “Eh, kind of? It’s strange because he has a whole bunch of knowledge so should technically be older, but he’s only been online for a little bit, so he’s also young? I don’t know, it’s confusing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm,” Grace agreed and grabbed Kailani’s hand. “You’ll figure it out, I’m sure.” She smiled at her and began to lead her down the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, eventually,” Kailani agreed. She squeezed Grace’s hand lightly as they reached the bottom of the stairs and started walking through the stadium to the parking lot. “So, are you going to tell me what you have planned for today? You’re being all mysterious, what with not telling me where we’re going and all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace smiled over at her mischievously. “Nope,” she said, popping the “p” as she did. “You’re not getting any hints besides 1) we’re taking the bus, and 2) I think you’re going to need and want your camera,” she said, holding up a finger for each point she made.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “Alright then, keep your secrets,” she said with a small smile as they sat on the bench at the bus stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace laughed before saying in mock outrage, “Hey, my hair’s not as bad as Gandalf’s!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both laughed loudly, leaning into each other for support. They were quiet for a few minutes, waiting for the bus and enjoying the weather, when Grace suddenly made a noise of triumph.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” Kailani hummed, keeping her eyes closed and her head tipped back to enjoy the sun and the wind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about naming your AI like Smaug or something?” Grace said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani blinked her eyes open and tipped her head to the side before turning to look at Grace. “Smaug?” she asked in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace shrugged. “Or some other character from Tolkien’s work? Or any other pop culture reference. I dunno. Just thought it might be fun if you named him after a fictional character.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani hummed in thought. “Not a bad concept,” she said softly, her mind busy whirling away. “Oh!” she said suddenly, making Grace jump. Kailani turned to face her excitedly. “LCARS!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace stared at her, puzzled. “El cars? Is that Spanish or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani laughed and bumped shoulders with Grace. “No, no, LCARS. L-C-A-R-S. It’s the name of the computer in Star Trek. It was first named in Next Generation, and then in practically every series after that, and it may even have been in one of the original movies, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” Grace said in understanding. “So you want to name your AI LCARS?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani nodded. “Yes, but maybe just like. Carl as a nickname or something. I can run it by him later.” She smiled, excited at the prospect. She turned her head, checking the road, and noticed the bus turn the corner at the end of the street. “Ah, the bus is here!” she said, grabbing her bag and Grace’s hand at the same time and pulling her up. Grace squawked inelegantly at being moved so suddenly and grabbed her bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stood at the edge of the street, Kailani with her arm around Grace’s shoulders, and Grace with her arm around Kailani’s waist. They looked every inch the young couple they were, waiting as the bus slowed and pulled to a stop in front of them. The doors opened and Grace clenched her hand tightly in Kailani’s shirt where her hand rested on her waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Grace!” the driver said cheerfully, a big smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani could feel Grace’s hand shake and curl tighter in her shirt as Grace replied, “Hey, Mamo,” with a small wavering smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mamo’s face fell at her lackluster response. “You alright, keiki?” he asked, concern evident in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace nodded slightly and stepped forward to walk up the stairs, Kailani following close behind her, a reassuring and supportive hand on her back. Mamo looked between the two girls before his eyes widened slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gracie,” he said softly. She stopped next to his chair right as she had been about to go by, her hand resting on it as she caught her balance. “Does your dad not know?” Grace bit her lip hard, and shook her head once. Mamo reached up and patted her hand lightly and reassuringly. “Don’t worry,” he whispered. “I’m not gonna say a word. It’s your choice when and who you want to tell. Just know that I’m in your corner, okay?” He smiled at her gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace blinked rapidly at him, and Kailani could tell she was fighting back tears. Grace reached down and flung her arms around Mamo, giving him a quick, but tight, hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Mamo,” she whispered as she drew back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded. “You got it, keiki. Now, you two let me know where you're going and take a seat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace cleared her throat before saying, “Waikiki beach, please, Mamo.” Kailani’s eyebrows rose nearly to her hairline at Grace’s response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got it!” Mamo said with a smile as he closed the doors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why Waikiki?” Kailani asked as they sat down. “And why the surprise? We’ve gone there before, it’s nothing new.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace gave her a secretive grin, albeit a slightly tremulous one after the surprise encounter with Mamo. “Guess you’ll just have to wait to find out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani rolled her eyes and poked her playfully. “Rude,” she muttered. But both her and Grace knew she didn’t mean it. Kailani took Grace’s hand in hers, pulling it into her lap and rubbed the back soothingly, comforting her in the only way she could think of while they were sitting. Grace gave her hand a small squeeze, appreciating the gesture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace gave Kailani a serious look. “You haven’t been there in the past week for photos, though, right? I know you frequent it but you hadn’t mentioned anything so I figured it would be okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani shook her head. “Nah, haven’t been there in about… hmmm… two or three weeks?” She stared off into the distance as she thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Last time I was there was the first time Steve and Danny called to ask for help, I think.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Out loud she said, “Yeah, it’s been almost three weeks, unless I’m just having a brain fart.” She laughed and Grace joined her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, good, I’m glad,” Grace said, brightening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat talking about light topics for the 30 minute ride it took to get to the beach, enjoying each other's company. When they were only a minute out from the bus stop by the beach, they stood and moved towards the front so they could be by the doors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mamo slowed and stopped the bus, pushing open the doors. “Alright, girls, here’s your stop. Enjoy the rest of your day, there’s some beautiful weather!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace gave him a small but sincere smile. “Thank you, Mamo,” she said softly. From the look on Mamo’s face, Kailani could tell that he understood that she meant it as more than just for the ride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood and gave her a bear hug. “You’re very welcome, Grace.” He pulled back and held her by the shoulders. “You let me know if you need anything now, you hear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace nodded with a smile. “I will.” She reached for Kailani’s hand and grasped it, leading her off of the bus. They stood for a minute in the street, waving as the bus pulled away. As soon as it was out of sight, Grace slumped a bit. Kailani reached over and pulled her into a tight hug, tucking Grace’s head under her chin, keeping her close for a minute and letting her collect herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace pulled back and gave her a small smile. “Sorry about that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani gently squeezed Grace’s shoulders in reassurance and gave her a firm kiss on the forehead. “You don’t have to apologize, baby, you’ve done nothing to be sorry for. It was unexpected to see him, so it’s only natural that you have that kind of reaction, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace put her arms around Kailani’s neck and smiled up at her. “How’d I get so lucky as to have you as my girlfriend, hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani smirked at her and flicked her on the nose. “I could ask you the same question.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace grinned then pulled back. “Come on, I want to show you your surprise already. Have your camera ready!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani nodded and quickly pulled it out of it’s case, looping the strap around her neck. She turned it on to check that the memory card was in place and had room, then reached her hand out towards Grace. “Ready! Are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace grasped her hand and started towing her forward. “I’ve been ready!” she said excitedly. Kailani laughed and could do nothing but helplessly follow her girlfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked west along the beach for a few minutes, towards the Royal Hawaiian resort. As they got closer, Kailani could see more people than usual milling around the area and going in and out of the gate that closed off the grassy area behind the hotel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grace…?” Kailani asked slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace smiled at her. “There’s an event at the Royal Hawaiian today. A local animal shelter has brought some animals in the hope that they’ll be adopted.” Kailani’s eyes widened, and Grace grinned wider. “Interested?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani didn’t even bother with a reply and simply towed a laughing Grace forward more quickly. The grassy area came into view shortly, and Kailani gasped at the sheer amount of </span>
  <em>
    <span>cuteness</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She started taking pictures as rapidly as she could of the puppies and kittens that were waiting to be adopted. Kailani distantly registered Grace wandering over to a puppy in a small area of fencing by itself and striking up a conversation with the attendant. Grace calling Kailani’s name softly pulled her attention back, and she turned her head in time to see the small puppy reaching up, trying to lick Grace’s face. Almost automatically, Kailani brought her camera up and snapped off a few pictures of the two of them</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now that’s just not fair, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought to herself, still in shock. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Grace by herself is cute enough. Puppies by themselves are cute enough. But put them together? Have I started melting? I feel like I’m melting.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace smiled up at Kailani and Kailani grinned back helplessly. She shook herself slightly to break out of her stupified state and moved over to join her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two spent the last hour of the event playing with the puppies and kittens, sorely wishing that they could take them all home. Instead, they tried to encourage people to adopt as much as they could. Kailani even managed to make a few business connections in the process! Soon enough though, the animals that hadn’t been adopted had to head back to the shelter, and Kailani and Grace began wandering down the beach after waving goodbye, smiles still firmly on their faces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They took off their shoes and walked barefoot through the sand by the water, enjoying the beautiful colors from the beginnings of the sunset behind them as they walked east. They held hands and talked about various things, simply appreciating each other's company and the beautiful scenery. After a while, they stopped and sat on the sand on a towel that Grace had pulled out of her bag with a mischievous smile, and looked out over the water. Eventually though, they realized that it was getting late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace sighed. “We should probably get going,” she said reluctantly, leaning her head against Kailani’s shoulder from where she sat next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani hummed in agreement. “Yeah, you’re probably right.” They sat there for a few more minutes before Kailani heaved a great sigh and pushed herself up, dislodging Grace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” she squawked indignantly at falling over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani giggled and reached down a hand to pull her up. “Sorry, babe, but if we waited for you to move, we’d be here all night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace gave her a mild glare and stood up on her own. She grumbled under her breath about “cruel girlfriends” and “disturbing the peace.” Kailani just laughed more and helped her fold the blanket and collect their things. She put an arm around Grace’s shoulder. “Oh come on,” she wheedled. “It wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad, was it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace sniffed, her nose high in the air. “Yes, yes it was,” she said as they passed the statue of Duke Paoa Kahanamoku on their way to the street. “I’ll never be able to recover.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani asked, with heavy sarcasm, “Never?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace smiled slightly but tried to school her face into a stern look. “Never ever,” she said with a decisive nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani hummed in thought and tapped her chin with one finger, playing along. “Well what if I gave you a kiss? Would that mollify you, your highness?” she asked with a grin as they reached the sidewalk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace gave a single stately nod of her head. “That would be acceptable,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, then,” Kailani murmured, moving closer and grasping Grace’s chin in one hand, and putting the other around her waist. “Who am I to deny you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned down and kissed Grace, and Grace practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>melted</span>
  </em>
  <span> against her. It was so tender that they got lost in each other and their own little world for a moment. A few minutes or a few days later, Kailani’s not sure, she pulled back and rested her forehead against Grace’s. They stayed there for a moment, catching their breath, but before they were ready, they were interrupted by a loud voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>//////////</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “HOW DARE YOU!” yelled a man’s voice. Kailani and Grace jolted apart, their moment shattered, and looked in the direction of where the shout came from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shit,” Kailani muttered when she caught sight of the man glaring angrily at them from the other side of the street.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace clutched at Kailani’s arm, her eyes wide as the man began cursing and calling them names. She looked back and forth between them. “What? Do you know him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani swallowed hard. “He’s my dad,” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I KNEW IT!” Kailani’s dad yelled, stepping closer to the edge of the sidewalk on the other side of the street. He waved around a bottle that he had in his hand as he continued to yell. “I knew you were messed up, you little shit! I knew there was something wrong with you from the moment you were born! This is why you killed your mother, you filthy dyke! She’s dead because of YOU!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani flinched at his words and Grace snapped out of the shock she was in. She grabbed Kailani’s hand and started trying to tug her away from her father and the crowd of people beginning to gather. “Come on, Kai, let’s go.” But Kailani didn’t move. She was staring wide eyed at the ground, and her shoulders were slowly hunching more and more, creeping up towards her ears. Old habits were starting to come back to the surface; she was trying to make herself smaller and hide from her father’s obvious rage, just like she had to those first few years after her mother died.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani’s father wasn’t done spewing vitriol. “You should have never been born and then maybe your mother would still be here! You and that little bitch next to you are going to get what’s coming to you! You freaks!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace gasped at his horrible words he said and pulled harder at Kailani’s hand, trying to get her to move away. Upon hearing what her father said about Grace, Kailani broke out of the cowed state she had been in. She could take insults to herself; however, insults to someone that she cared about were unacceptable. Her eyes flashed with anger at the slight against Grace, but let Grace begin to pull her down the sidewalk. They moved just in time, as suddenly Kailani’s father reared back and threw the bottle that he was holding. It shattered on the ground a few feet in front of where they had been standing, glass flying everywhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani gasped in shock and Grace gave a little scream of fright. They turned away, and quickly took off running down the sidewalk. Behind them, they heard one last parting shot from Kailani’s father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YEAH THAT’S RIGHT! RUN AWAY! AND DON’T BOTHER COMING BACK TO </span>
  <em>
    <span>MY </span>
  </em>
  <span>APARTMENT! YOU DON’T LIVE THERE ANYMORE!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani ignored him and her and Grace kept going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>//////////</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace pointed at the Waikiki HPD Substation that wasn’t too far in front of them. “There!” she gasped. “Let’s go there!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani agreed and they veered towards it, bursting through the doors a moment later. Kailani bent over, her hands on her knees, and Grace slumped against the wall as they tried to catch their breath. Kailani sucked in a deep breath that shook on the way in, and she clenched her eyes shut tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t cry, don’t cry,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought to herself viciously. Her breath continued to hitch though, and she felt tears gathering at the corners of her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kai,” Grace whispered as she came closer. Grace placed a hand on Kailani's shoulder, and one under her chin, slowly encouraging her to straighten back up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani blinked at Grace, trying to clear the tears from her eyes. “I don’t know why I’m crying,” she said softly, her hitching breath causing the words to be sporadic. “I knew that he thought that way about me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace smiled sadly and gently swiped her thumbs on Kailani’s cheeks, wiping away the tears that had fallen. “He was still your father, and it’s still going to hurt, honey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani took another shuddering breath and nodded. She cast an assessing eye over Grace. “Are… are you okay? I’m sorry you had to see that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace shook her head and stepped closer so that she was right in front of Kailani. “I’m okay, don’t worry about me. And, please, don’t apologize. None of this is your fault, okay? </span>
  <em>
    <span>None </span>
  </em>
  <span>of this,” she said firmly. Kailani nodded, trying to take in Grace’s words, but she knew she probably wouldn’t believe them for a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A female officer came up to them in uniform, her hair pulled back in a severe bun, but there was concern on her face. “Are you two alright?” she asked. “What happened?” Right when she finished speaking, another officer came through the front door behind Kailani and Grace. He was slightly out of breath, and took a big gulp of water from the bottle he held before he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn,” he said. “I almost had him but the fucker was too fast for me.” He looked at Kailani and Grace. “I don’t know which of you is unfortunate enough to have that lowlife as your father, but do you want to press charges? There’s plenty of witnesses, so you shouldn’t have trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The female officer blinked at him in shock. “Okay first: wow. Language, Takoda.” He waved off her comment and scoffed. “And second, would someone please explain what’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace turned to her, but kept contact with Kailani, sliding her hand down Kailani’s arm to grasp her hand. “We were on a date, enjoying our time together, when Kailani’s father spotted us. I don’t know why he was there, but he recognized Kailani and started yelling obscenities at us. As we started to leave, he threw a bottle that he was holding in our direction and yelled at Kailani that he was kicking her out of the house.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw the whole thing, Paige,” Takoda said softly. “It was, frankly, vicious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Paige sighed. She gave both girls a sad, kind smile. “Well, at this point, it’s really up to the two of you what you want to do. I’m Officer Paige Clarke, and that’s Officer Takoda Kapule. We’re here to help if you want us to. If you just want us to escort you somewhere, we can do that, but if you do want to press charges or give a statement, we’ll need to head to the HPD building off of King Street. From there we can also call any parent or guardian either of you have and have them meet us there.” She looked between the two. “What do you want to do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani shook her head, but didn’t say anything, staring down at the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kailani,” Grace said softly. She tilted up Kailani’s head with a hand under her chin. “I’m not gonna tell you what to do, baby, it’s your decision, but I think you should do whatever you can to make sure he doesn’t have any hold over you ever again. I know you’ve planned for this eventuality, you’ve made enough hints before that I know that for sure. So, you do what you need to do, I’ll be right here, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani blinked hard, trying to keep the tears at bay at the indisputable evidence that Grace cared for her and was by her side. “My plan was to file for emancipation,” she whispered hesitantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace nodded. “Okay, so let’s do that then, if that’s what you want to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani swallowed hard, but kept her eyes steadily on Grace’s sincere, determined face. “What if they don’t take my side? What if they don’t believe me? I’m scared,” she whispered, biting her lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace hugged her around her waist. “I’ve got ohana who are cops, remember? They’ll make sure they listen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani closed her eyes and rested her head on Grace’s for a moment before taking a deep breath and looking back up at Officers Clarke and Kapule who were waiting patiently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like to give a statement, please,” she said firmly. “I don’t know how exactly we would go about filing for emancipation in this scenario, but I want to make sure that I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to go back to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got it, kiddo,” said Paige. “We’ll take you over to the other station and get everything squared away.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani nodded. “Do you have a bathroom here? I think I’d like to wash my face before we go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” said Paige, and pointed. “It’s over there in that corner.”. Kailani thanked her and walked towards it. As she did, she heard Grace ask them if they could contact her dad to have him meet them there, but missed their response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she returned, only Grace and Takoda were waiting for her. She drew her eyebrows together in confusion as she put her arm around Grace’s waist. “Where’s…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Paige went to grab her stuff,” Takoda told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Officer Kapule called Danno; he’s going to meet us at the station, though it might take him a few minutes since he’s not at the office.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani fidgeted with the hem of her shirt at the thought of meeting Grace’s dad, but her concern for her girlfriend prompted her next question. “Okay. Did you get to talk to him yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace bit her lip. “No, I didn’t get a chance to. He sounded really upset over the phone, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani groaned. “Great,” she said. “Way to make a first impression.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, Paige hurried up to them. “Okay, I’m ready, sorry! There were some emails that I had to send off before I could leave. Is everyone ready?” They all nodded, and Paige jingled her keys. “I’ll drive,” she said. “My car is unmarked, so you guys won’t have to ride in the back of a squad car.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace, Kailani, and Takoda followed her out to the small parking lot next to the building and they piled in, ready to head to the larger station. Takoda and Paige sat in the front seats, and Grace and Kailani sat in the back next to each other, hands still grasped together tightly. Kailani’s thoughts were swirling around in her head, with no sign of stopping. One way or another, by the end of the day, she hopefully wouldn’t have to live with her father ever again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>While on the way to the station…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to be honest,” Kailani whispered into Grace’s hair where her face was pressed against it. “I don’t think I’ll be able to let go of you, even while your father is there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace shook her head. “Me either. I probably would’ve chosen a different place than a police station, but I think it’s time to tell him. I’ve been thinking a lot about it for the past week, and I think I’m ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani sucked in a sharp breath. “You sure? I trust you, but I want to double check. We can’t go back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace tilted her head up and gave Kailani a quick peck on the lips. “I’m sure, baby. I trust you, and I have a really good feeling about telling my dad. Like I said, I’ve been thinking about it for a while, but also…” She paused for a moment, and then continued, “After seeing the way your dad acted, I know that Danno isn’t like that, and that wouldn’t be his reaction. So, I think it’s time that I be brave and tell him. And besides, I think my dad will like you,” she added with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani smiled back. “I hope so. But no matter what, you’ll still have me, okay? Don’t forget that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace tucked her head back down against Kailani’s chest under her chin. “I know. You have me too, you know. No matter what.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani’s arm tightened around Grace’s shoulders in gratitude, but she didn’t say anything out loud.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The "loud voice" is Kailani's father, who spews quite a few homophobic slurs at both Kailani and Grace, as well as blames Kailani for her mother's death. Grace tries to pull her away as Kailani begins to shut down in response, but Kailani snaps out of it when he also insults Grace, as insults to those she cares about are unacceptable. They move away from their standing just in time to avoid the bottle that her father suddenly throws, which shatters on the street a few feet in front of them. They're unharmed and run away to Kailani's father shouting that she doesn't live with him anymore.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a short ride to the HPD station, and they arrived in just a few minutes. Kailani and Grace were directed inside and asked to wait on a bench near the stairs to the left of the doorway. Officers Clarke and Kapule walked over to speak to Duke and some other officers as they sat down. After a few minutes, Duke started walking towards Grace and Kailani.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Duke,” Grace said when he was close enough to hear her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Grace. Are you two alright?” Duke asked with a small, sad smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace nodded and gave a half shrug, staring down at her and Kailani’s hands. “As good as we can be. Um…” she fidgeted with Kailani’s fingers that were looped through hers before looking up at Duke. “Is Danno almost here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Duke nodded and said, “That’s actually what I came over here to talk to you about. Apparently the two officers who brought you over didn’t tell your dad much, so I’m going to go outside to try to head him off and calm him down a little so he doesn’t storm in here making a fuss like usual, okay?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace gave a small, strangled laugh. “Okay,” she said. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Duke nodded and gave them both a small smile before heading out the front door. Grace watched him leave and then perked up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, there’s Danno now! And Uncle Steve is with him, too, oh geez,” she said, the trepidation clear in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani looked over to get her first look at Grace’s dad and blanched when she saw him. “Oh shit, your dad interrogated me,” she blurted out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace whipped her head around to stare at Kailani in shock. “What,” she said, completely deadpan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani winced and said “Oops, I might have been slightly arrested for a few minutes?” It came out sounding like a question rather than a statement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Grace said again, this time with more emphasis and inflection. Grace stared at her incredulously for another minute before throwing her free hand up in the air and giving her an exasperated look. In a low voice laced with her frustration, she said quickly, “Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>kidding </span>
  </em>
  <span>me, Kailani, what the hell did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a way to make a good first impression!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani couldn’t help it, she snorted, but at the look on her girlfriend’s face she winced and said defensively, “It wasn’t like it was planned!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace huffed out a breath and opened her mouth to say something else, but before she could, two HPD officers came up to them and said that they would take their statements now, but it had to be done separately. They exchanged wary looks but agreed readily enough. Grace was led into one interview room, and Kailani into another, where there were comfy couches for the witness and the officer to sit as the statement was given. Kailani settled into the chair, twisting her fingers together in her lap, and hoped for the best.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace settled into a chair and took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment in an attempt to calm down. There was still adrenaline running through her veins, and it was making her nervous. She opened her eyes and observed the officer sitting across from her typing something on their tablet. Their name tag read “K. Keoa.” They had a very androgynous look about them, and seemed very young. She didn’t recognize them, so she tried to distract herself from the situation by puzzling out if they were one of the newer recruits</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, here we go,” the officer said, breaking into her train of thought. They looked up at Grace. “Are you ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace gave a small smile and nodded. “Ready,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, great. First things first, your full name please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grace Williams.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Date of birth?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“June 14, 2002.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay great. Thank you, Grace. Now, giving as much detail as possible, describe for me what happened today. If you happen to know what time specifically certain things happened, that would be helpful as well, but if not, that’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace nodded and took another deep breath. She straightened in her chair and set her hands in her lap, keeping them still by clenching them tightly together. She kept her gaze fixed over one of Officer Kekoa’s shoulders and told the story as cleanly and concisely as possible, starting from when she and Kailani decided to head home from the beach. For most of the story, her voice was emotionless and monotone, like she was reciting boring facts in class. However, when she reached the point where Kailani’s father began to yell at them, her voice cracked and broke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Unbeknownst to her, the officer glanced up from their note taking to observe Grace’s face to see if she was alright and if she needed to take a break, but ultimately allowed her to continue when Grace simply soldiered on. Additionally, Danny stood right outside the room, listening to Grace tell her story, trying to curb his rage at the absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>trash</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Kailani’s father had spewed.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes after she began speaking, Grace’s story ended. There was a moment of silence as Officer Kekoa finished typing up the last few things that Grace had said before they spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, that should be everything that I need, Grace, thank you. Do you have any questions for me or anything?” Grace shook her head no, so Officer Kekoa stood. “Alright then, there’s water bottles in that fridge over there by the door if you want one, and you can go ahead and follow me back out to the bullpen in case we have any more questions for you and to wait for your girlfriend, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace nodded and stood, quickly grabbing a water bottle with a muttered, “Thank you.” She wasn’t really thirsty, but it gave her something to do with her hands. She followed Officer Kekoa out of the room and saw Danny standing in the hallway, a stern look on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Danno,” she said, her throat thick. She didn’t know what expression was on her face, but it must’ve been bad, because Danny’s face softened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Monkey, come here,” he said, holding out his arms for his hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace darted forward and threw her arms around Danno's waist, clutching him tightly. She felt the tears well in her eyes but tried to hold them off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please let this be okay, please let this be okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought fervently to whoever was listening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Officer Kekoa gave Danny a small smile. “I’ve finished taking her statement, Detective Williams. I just ask that she be available in the bullpen in case we have any more questions, and so she can wait for her… friend.” Officer Kekoa finished after a short, almost unnoticeable pause.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny gave Officer Kekoa a shrewd look. “Girlfriend, you mean,” he said in a hard voice. At Officer Kekoa’s puzzled look, Danny continued, “I heard the conversation, these doors and walls aren’t very thick.” He waved a hand as if to encompass the building. Grace stiffened and pulled back from hugging her dad, darting a wary glance towards his face but said nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah… right,” Officer Kekoa said slowly. They darted a glance between Grace and Danny but said nothing else except, “Well, as I said, please wait in the bullpen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny nodded and grabbed Grace by the elbow like he usually does. “Come on, Grace,” he said and began to lead her away. Grace gave a small wave and smiled over her shoulder at Officer Kekoa, then followed her dad down the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they reached the wider space of the bullpen, Danny directed Grace to sit on the same bench she and Kailani had been sitting on before. He, however, didn’t sit. He paced back and forth in front of the bench, muttering to himself and clenching his fists every now and then. He opened his mouth suddenly like he was going to say something, but then shut it again just as quickly. Grace stared at him worriedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He heard the whole conversation between me and the officer… What if he’s so upset because he’s mad at me? Oh, God, what if he hates me now? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She clenched her eyes shut tightly and curled her fingers together in her lap. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I have to know. Either way, I have to know.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, looking back up at Danny. “Danno?” she said tentatively. He gave a distracted hum in response. “Are… Are you mad at me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny stopped and turned to stare at Grace in surprise. Danny’s eyes suddenly filled with concern as he took in the stricken expression on her face. He quickly sat down next to her and took her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Grace, honey, no. I’m not mad at you at all! Why on earth would you think that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” she said with a hitch in her breath. She began to ramble, the words coming faster and faster the longer she spoke. “You… You haven’t said anything, but you said that you heard the whole conversation, and I’ve been so </span>
  <em>
    <span>worried</span>
  </em>
  <span> about how you would react if you found out that I had a girlfriend and what you would do and I was hoping to break it to you slowly, not like this.” She could feel tears gathering in her eyes as she stared down at their entwined hands. Suddenly, she jolted her head up and stared at Danny earnestly. “I never lied to you, Danno, I just didn’t tell you everything, I promise! I didn’t like keeping things from you but I just didn’t know how to tell you because I don’t know what I’d do if you hated me-” Her voice broke at that point and she sobbed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Monkey,” Danny said soothingly, pulling her close in a tight hug as quickly as he could. “It’s okay,” he whispered as Grace began to cry, the stress of the day and her guilt and uncertainty finally spilling over. “Shhh. Shhh, it’s alright, Grace, it’s okay, I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere, okay?” He rubbed her back for a few minutes, just letting her cry, before he ever so gently tipped her head up with his hand beneath her chin. “Listen to me, Grace, because this is very important,” he said firmly. “I am not angry with you at all, not even the slightest bit. Any anger that I have is directed solely towards Kailani’s father, because I can’t wrap my mind around the fact that someone would be so full of hate that they would alienate their own child.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have always loved you and I always will love you, no matter what. It doesn’t matter who you’re dating, or who you love, or what your sexuality is, none of that matters. What matters is that you are safe, healthy, and happy, okay? And nothing can ever change that. Remember, Danno loves you always.” He smiled at her and used his thumb to wipe away her tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace smiled back at him through her tears and threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug. She was still crying, but now they were tears of relief and happiness. “I love you too, Danno,” she whispered. Danny hugged her back just as tightly, and they stayed there for a few minutes before Grace pulled back to wipe her tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, um,” Grace said tentatively. She took a deep breath, her heart pounding, despite the words that Danny had just spoken. “So, I’m bisexual, Dad. I like both guys and girls, and I’m currently dating a girl,” she said, darting a look up towards Danny’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her a smile and cupped the back of her neck reassuringly. “Thank you for telling me, Monkey, I’m proud of you and I love you. I know how hard it was to say that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way that he said that had Grace’s brow furrowing. “You do? How?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, well,” Danny said, blowing out a breath. “I know how hard it is to tell someone your sexuality because I’ve done it before, too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace blinked at him in surprise, and pulled back to look at him more fully. “Wait… what?” she asked, dumbfounded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny gave her a lopsided smile. “Yeah, Grace, I’m pansexual.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace blinked rapidly at him. “That means that it doesn’t matter the gender of the person you're attracted to, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny waved his hand in a seesaw motion. “That’s pretty close, actually. It might be more accurate to say that someone’s gender, whether within the binary or not, has no bearing on my attraction to that person.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So…” Grace said slowly, puzzling over what he’d said. “Whether they’re a man or a woman or have a gender outside of the gender binary… it doesn’t matter? You’re attracted to any gender?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny shook his head. “No, that’s more in line with bisexuality. It’s more that the gender of the person is completely unrelated to whether or not I’m attracted to them. If I find them attractive, then I do. Doesn’t matter what gender they identify as.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh,” Grace said, turning to sit back normally on the bench. She puzzled this new piece of information out about her father and filed it mentally with everything else that she knew about him. She turned to him with a smile. “Okay, Danno. Thanks for explaining, that makes more sense to me now. And thanks for telling me, I’m proud of you and I love you,” she said, parroting what he told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave a short bark of laughter. “Thank you, Monkey, how very kind of you.” She grinned at him, her troubles forgotten momentarily.  Danny put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him, leaning back so that they were reclining on the bench as comfortably as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Danny said, “So, your friend Kai that you kept mentioning, who </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought was a boy,” Danny said, motioning to himself, “is actually a girl named Kailani who is also your girlfriend?” He turned his head to give Grace a searching look. “She seems nice,” Danny said in a probing tone of voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my God, Danno, stop, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Grace replied, covering her face with her hands, but she was smiling because Danny teasing her about Kailani and trying to embarass her showed her more than anything that he was okay with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just gave a half shrug, leaving his shoulders up. “What, I can’t ask questions about who my daughter is dating? You’re lucky I’m not running a background check right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace gave him a judgmental look, remembering Kailani’s comment about her being arrested by Steve and Danny. “Isn’t that because you’ve already done one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny looked at her askance, then pointed a finger at her face. “Don’t make that face, you look far too much like your mother, that’s worrying, first of all. Second of all, yes, I have actually already done a background check,” he said, waving his free hand around, “and that is because Kailani was accidentally arrested for like two minutes a few weeks ago.” Grace’s eyebrows skyrocketed towards her hairline, and Danny waved his hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about it, it was just a misunderstanding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace sighed and rolled her eyes before settling against Danny again. “Oh geez,” she muttered. “I don’t think I want to know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now it was Danny’s turn to roll his eyes. “Oh, relax, it’s fine. Steve and I just had to ask her a few questions. Matter of wrong place, wrong time, really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace stiffened at the mention of Steve’s name, and she felt Danny tense up a bit beside her as well. He didn’t say anything though, so neither did Grace; they simply continued to sit in companionable silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny stiffened when Grace did after he mentioned Steve. He wanted to reassure Grace that everything would be fine, and that she had nothing to worry about where Steve’s reaction was concerned. However, the fact of the matter was that he couldn’t actually be certain that Steve would be fine with Grace being bisexual, which was a large reason why he hadn’t told Steve about his </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> sexuality as of yet. Danny gave a mental sigh.</span>
</p>
<p><em><span>If this is the straw that breaks the camel's back, so be it. I love Steve, I really do, but if he can’t handle either me or Grace not being straight then that’s it. Every one of those ideas is going right down the toilet. </span></em><span>He felt a pang of disappointment at that, but then he glanced down at Grace, nestled against his shoulder, and remembered how worried and stressed she was when she realized he knew. His resolve sharpened. </span><em><span>No one should be forced to feel that way, or feel like there’s something wrong with them.</span></em> <em><span>No matter my own feelings, Grace comes first, and I won’t expose her to someone who won’t accept her. </span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani sat in the chair the officer directed her towards. She knew that he had given her his name, but she couldn’t remember it. There was a loud buzzing in her ears that occasionally resolved itself into the sound of her father’s parting shot at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Does this mean that I’m homeless now? </span>
  </em>
  <span>A small, scared part of her asked. Her heartbeat began to race at the thought and she could feel herself working up into a panic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Breathe, Kailani, breathe, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she coached herself as she took deep breaths. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’ve prepared for this; you knew he was going to kick you out eventually. You have a plan, now you need to stick with it, and do what you can to stay safe.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She ran through her mental checklist titled “Things to Do When You’re Kicked Out of the House:”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Step 1: Get your stuff as quickly as you can. Both so that you have it, and to protect it from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Step 2: Find out what the government is going to make you do since you’re under 18.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Step 3: Resolve to give any situation they put you in a chance, but have an exit strategy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Step 4: Worst comes to worst, use the money stored in the storage locker for food and necessities, and find a nice tent community.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani took another deep breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You have a plan, that’s half of the struggle already.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kailani?” A voice said gently. She opened her eyes to see Steve standing next to her. “You alright?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave a single nod but stayed quiet. She hadn’t said anything since the officer had finished taking her information and statement and said that he was going to call Child Protective Services, also known as CPS.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve sighed as he sat next to her. “It’ll be fine,” he said softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani clenched her fists but stayed silent. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You can’t know that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought to herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No one can know that, not for sure.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve gave a humorless chuckle. “I guess I can’t say that for certain, but I know for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fact </span>
  </em>
  <span>that if something does happen that puts you in any sort of situation that you need an out for, if you can’t get yourself out, we’ll be there to help, okay?” He tilted his head down to meet Kailani’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani stared at him, trying to determine if he was being placating or sincere, but all she saw was a true and sincere desire to help. She gave him the barest hint of a smile and whispered, “Thank you.” Steve smiled softly in return and sat back in his chair, keeping her company while they waited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After sitting for a few minutes in companionable silence, the peace that Danny and Grace were sharing was broken by Duke walking up to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Danny, sorry to interrupt, but there’s some paperwork in the captain’s office that he needs you to go over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny groaned. “Ugh, right now, seriously? Fine.” He slowly moved his arm from around Grace, allowing her to sit up from where she had been leaning against him. He stood and stretched, rubbing his lower back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh, am I getting old?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nah, no way</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He turned back to Grace. “You gonna be alright here, Monkey?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave him a small smile and nodded. “I’ll be fine, Danno,” she said softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded and leaned down to kiss her on the top of the head before he turned back to Duke. “Alright, Duke, lead on.” Danny followed Duke to the captain’s office, where he could see Steve was waiting for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve could tell that Danny was upset as soon as he saw him walking with Duke to the captain’s office. They exchanged a nod and Steve opened his mouth to ask him what was bothering him and how Grace was, but the captain interrupted before he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve and Danny spoke for a few minutes with the captain, going over the minute details of the paperwork and making sure all of it was in order. The captain left a few minutes later to hand the paperwork off to someone else for the next step in the process, and told Steve and Danny that they were more than welcome to make themselves comfortable in his office while they waited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve could tell Danny was too nervous to sit down. He was standing looking out of the window in the office, next to where there was a nice little seating area of a couple of chairs, fidgeting with his fingers and shirt cuffs, unable to stay still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Grace okay?” Steve asked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let’s see if he’s upset about more than just Grace.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm, what?” Danny said distractedly, then nodded. “Yeah, she’s fine, a little shaken, but she’s going to be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, that didn’t work</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Steve thought to himself as Danny started pacing slightly faster than before. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Clearly something other than Grace is upsetting him. Maybe something Grace related since he’s more upset now that I’ve mentioned her?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He observed Danny for a few more minutes before sighing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well. Two feet in first, I guess. Here goes nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, Danny, out with it,” Steve said with a wave of his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Out what? Out with what?” Danny said, whirling to face Steve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’re upset,” Steve said with a shrug. “And I know that it’s about more than Grace and Kailani being put in danger, but I don’t know what exactly it’s about. And I can’t know unless you tell me.” Steve took a step closer to Danny, who was nervously chewing on his bottom lip now. “Come on, Danno, talk to me,” he said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve could tell that Danny deliberated with himself for another minute before he suddenly started speaking quickly, practically blurting out the words all at once, hands waving and gesturing emphatically all the while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Steve, look, I have no idea how you’re going to take this, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>hope that you don’t freak out on me because I could really use a friend right now, and I don’t want to lose you at all and destroy our relationship, but my daughter just told me that she has a girlfriend and I told her that I’m pansexual and that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a conversation I expected to have today</span>
  <em>
    <span> especially </span>
  </em>
  <span>not in the middle of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>police station</span>
  </em>
  <span> because my daughter was exposed to a homophobic </span>
  <em>
    <span>asshole</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Danny took a deep breath, and seemed to deflate. “So, yeah,” he said in a quieter voice. “I really hope you’re not going to freak out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve made a questioning noise and said calmly, “Danny, why on earth do you think I would freak out?” Mentally, however, Steve </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> freaking out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Danny’s pansexual. Danny’s not straight?? OH MY GOD DANNY’S NOT STRAIGHT!!! </span>
  </em>
  <span>A more rational part of him reminded him quietly that it didn’t mean that Danny would be interested in </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but Steve was still excited and a little freaked out at the prospect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right now, though, he had more important things to focus on, as Danny was opening his mouth again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny didn’t say anything right away. He stared at Steve a moment, then huffed and mumbled something that sounded like “mill tree,” which just made Steve more confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a step closer to Danny so that they were only a foot or two apart. “Danny, what? I didn’t understand you. Why would I freak out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny frowned at him and whisper-yelled, “Military, Steven! The military as an institution is very queerphobic, okay?! And oftentimes people </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> the military are as well, and that was your whole life since you were practically a teenager!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve blinked at Danny, processing what he said, then snorted in disbelief, folding his arms across his chest. “It would be kind of hypocritical if I was queerphobic, seeing as how I’m bisexual myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny’s brain short circuited at Steve’s words, and all he could do was gape at Steve, completely shocked, before he half fell down, half sat down on the chair right behind him. He blinked at Steve rapidly, trying to process what Steve just said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Did he just… No, I must’ve heard that wrong…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-?” Danny said slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve just nodded and sat down in the chair next to Danny. Danny’s eyes followed him as he moved, still processing what Steve just said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Did I miss that he’s bi, or is he just really good at hiding it?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny thought back on all of the time that he had spent with Steve, all of their different interactions, and he suddenly realized that in every instance where people asked if they were married, or assumed they were together, Steve didn’t object, argue, or correct their assumptions. He even consistently called him “babe,” “baby,” and that one particularly memorable time, “boo boo.” Then there was that time that Steve compared their relationship to Danny’s marriage to Rachel, which Danny was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> trying to wrap his head around. There was even that particularly memorable instance where Steve had almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>insisted</span>
  </em>
  <span> that they play the part of a happy couple! Steve had also never liked chatting with Danny about any of Danny’s girlfriends, and Danny retroactively realized that Steve might even have been… jealous? Add to that all of the late nights and the immense care that Steve always showed Danny, and it painted a very different picture from what Danny had previously realized.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of these instances, coupled with this new knowledge, caused Danny to suddenly jerk his head up to stare at Steve in surprise and thinly veiled hope, at the same time that Steve whipped his head around to stare at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>While Danny was coming to his realization…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve patiently waited for Danny to process through what he had just told him, and hopefully be put more at ease now that he knew he had nothing to worry about. Steve did his own processing at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So, Danny’s pansexual. I’ve heard of that before. What does it mean again? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Steve wracked his brain, trying to remember the definition he’d come across years before. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, right, that’s what it was! Attraction regardless of gender. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Steve paused, thinking further on this new bit of Danny knowledge. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How did I never notice that before? Was it really obvious and I just missed it, or has Danny never been obvious about it?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve started thinking about the times that he and Danny had spent together around others. He knew that Danny didn’t object, or object </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> at least, when people asked how long they’d been married, or if they were together. Not to mention, always calling him “babe” and making comments about how “over the years” their “marriage” has become predictable. And he had seemed fine when Steve had insisted that they maintain the cover of being together when their mark had already assumed it. Not to mention the touching! Danny was by nature a tactile person, but he didn’t have the easy way of touching the rest of the team as he did Steve. Steve remembered when they had encountered Nick Taylor on the mission to protect General Pak, and how upset Danny had been the whole time. Steve realized with a start that Danny was actually… jealous, and had nearly the same reaction (though he hid it well) when Catherine visited!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve whipped his head around to stare at Danny with hope burning bright in his chest at the same time that Danny jerked his head up to stare at Steve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my God, you’re in love with me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve and Danny dissolved into giggles like little children at having spoken at the same time. Steve couldn’t believe what he'd just heard! Danny figured him out, and if Danny could see the truth, then maybe Steve was seeing it too?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they both slowly stopped laughing, though a few chuckles were still escaping Danny, Steve gathered up his courage as much as he could, and straightened in his chair. Danny looked up at his movement, and they both locked eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m in love with you, Danny Williams,” Steve said, a little breathlessly, his heart beating quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny smiled that dopey smile of his that Steve loved so much and replied, “I’m in love with you, too, Steve McGarrett.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny moved forward at the same time as Steve did, and it felt a little bit like they were about to kiss, but instead Danny just rested his forehead against Steve’s, which Steve had no problems with whatsoever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny gave a heavy sigh after a moment and said, “God, I’m so worried about Grace right now that I can’t even focus on the thought of kissing you, as much as I would love to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve made a noise of understanding, careful not to move his head to nod and risk dislodging Danny. He rubbed his hands up Danny’s arms, to his shoulders, and then to his neck where he grasped gently but firmly, never letting Danny pull back from their position close to each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” he whispered. “I am too. Besides,” he added with a small smile. “I know what I’m signing up for, and it doesn’t matter to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny made a noise like he was dying and said, “I love you so much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve just laughed and squeezed the back of his neck and said, “I love you, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace bounced her leg, a nervous tick of hers. Kailani had come over to her for just a minute to tell her she had given her statement and now she just had to talk to CPS to find out what would happen in that respect. After they spoke, Kailani had been called away and Grace hadn’t seen hide nor hair of her since then. She had calmed down some from the adrenaline of the encounter with Kailani’s dad and the subsequent encounter with Danno, but she was still incredibly worried about pretty much everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that moment, Danny came back over to her. Grace couldn’t put her finger on it, but something about him seemed different. He sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. Grace put hers around his waist and held on tight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’re you holding up, Monkey?” he asked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace shrugged slightly. “I’m alright. I just want to go home, really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny squeezed her shoulder. “I’ll go ask, hm? See what’s taking so long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace nodded and felt Danny press a kiss to the top of her head before he stood. Grace kept her eyes on her hands clenched tightly in her lap, hoping Danny would come back with good news.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve watched from the other end of the bullpen as Danny stood from his seat next to Grace and came towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is she alright?” Steve asked when he got closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny shrugged. “She’s as well as she can be, she really just wants to go home. I’m going to go ask what’s taking so long with Kailani.” He nudged Steve. “You should go talk to her,” he said, nodding towards Grace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s brow furrowed. “Not that I wouldn’t… but why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny sighed, sending Grace a worried look. “When I mentioned your name earlier, she reacted in much the same way that I did when I realized you might not react well to us being queer. I know part of why she’s so upset is because she’s worried about how you’re going to react.” Danny gave Steve a good shove in Grace’s direction, offsetting his balance and causing him to stumble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-” Steve began, only for Danny to cut him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go talk to her, Steve, please, okay? Just… do this for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve took in the truly worried look on Danny’s face and felt himself melt a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Danno,” he said softly. “I’ll go talk to her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny gave him a small smile before walking away. Steve looked over at Grace, and saw how sad she looked. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You can do it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he told himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If not for yourself, then for Grace</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That firmed his resolve. He exhaled and opened his eyes. Squaring his shoulders, he began to walk over to the bench Grace was sitting on. She didn’t look up at his approach, but she did tense. He sat down slowly next to her, and reached over, taking her hands in his and holding them between them. He began to speak softly, staring off into the distance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I was around your age, maybe a little bit younger, I realized I liked boys in the same way that I liked girls. I was so scared and worried, thinking that liking boys made me different from my friends in a bad way. I wanted to talk to my dad, or my mom, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> for some advice, or even just reassurance that I was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But I couldn’t. My dad, I knew, wouldn’t accept me. I had heard his opinion on the queer community often enough in the first ten or so years of my life to know that I couldn’t talk to him; I knew that if he knew about me, he would try to change me. Mom never went against any of those things that he said, so I didn’t think that I could talk to her either. And I wasn’t about to bring Mary into it, I thought she was too young to understand. So, I didn’t really have anyone at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then one day, Mary ended up finding out. She found me kissing a boy from school, and I was so, so worried about what she was going to do or say. But she didn’t do anything, and she didn’t tell anyone. She told me that I could trust her, and that she would keep my secret. Mamo was the next person to find out, in a bit of a similar situation, but he, too, told me that I could trust him, and I believed him. It was freeing to know that I could truly be my whole self around these two people, and I didn’t have to try to hide anything from them. After that, though, Mom died, or at least we thought she did, and Dad sent me and Mary away. I was separated from the only people in the world who truly knew me, and I was right back to square one of having no one.” Steve turned to face Grace, finding her watching him avidly, tears in her eyes. “I don’t want you to ever think for a second that you can’t come to me and tell me anything. You can trust me, always, no matter what, because I will always, </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> be in your corner, okay?” The tears that had been collecting in Grace’s eyes began to spill down her face and Steve reached up to wipe them away. “I’ve got your back, Gracie, no matter what. You never have to be afraid to talk to me, because nothing you could say to me would make me hate you or love you any less than I already do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace broke down crying, great big sobs of relief, and threw her arms around Steve’s neck and hugged him tight. He hugged her back just as tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny watched his partner comfort his daughter from where he was standing, leaning against a pillar a few feet away. He smiled fondly at both of them, happy that Grace could now be reassured that her favorite Uncle Steve was still in her corner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After letting them hug for a moment, he walked over and placed a hand on their shoulders. At his touch, Grace looked up. Upon seeing him, she smiled brightly, so brightly that to Danny, it seemed that the sun had fallen from the sky and taken root in his daughter’s smile. Danny felt a great swell of love rise up in him, and he and Steve smiled back at her fondly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, in typical Danny fashion, he decided he was feeling too many feelings and said only slightly sternly, “We will still be having a conversation, though, about the fact that you kept things from me. I’m not very happy with you about that, but I get why you did it. Doesn’t excuse the behavior though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve nodded and added, “Agreed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace darted a wide eyed look between them, wary, before she sighed and nodded. “That’s only fair I suppose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani walked over to where Grace, Danny, and Steve were all gathered on the same bench she and Grace had been waiting on earlier. She could tell that her feet were dragging a bit, but screw it, she was exhausted and had had a very long and very trying day. She was allowed to show a little bit of weakness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Grace caught sight of her, she was up and quickly crossing the last foot or two towards her. Grace threw her arms around Kailani’s waist and pulled her in for a tight hug. Kailani closed her eyes and rested her cheek on the top of Grace’s head, her own arms coming up to hug her back just as tightly. She sighed, and if it came out slightly shaky, well. Grace wouldn’t tell anyone. After a moment, Kailani pulled back and cast an assessing eye over Grace, noticing her red rimmed eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” she asked her worriedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace gave a small nod. “I’m okay now. Earlier was a different story, but everything’s been sorted.” Kailani gave her the classic raised eyebrow look at her response, and Grace smiled slightly. “Dad’s okay with us,” she whispered happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani’s eyes widened and she darted a glance over to Steve and Danny where they stood by the bench.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You… you know? About us?” Kailani asked nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny nodded and crossed his arms. “Yeah, I heard what Grace was telling one of the officers in her statement, and she referred to you as her girlfriend. We sat and had a talk after that, and I told her that I was okay with the two of you being together.” He waved a hand through the air as he added, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> I have no problems with, though I do have a few problems with you two keeping it a secret, which we will be discussing later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani ducked her head. “Yeah, I figured you would. But it seemed like the only option at the time.” She darted a look up at Danny from underneath her eyelashes. “But… you’re okay with us </span>
  <em>
    <span>being </span>
  </em>
  <span>together? Dating?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny shrugged. “I got no problems with that as long as everyone is happy. No more secrets, though, okay Monkey?” he asked, looking at Grace. “That goes for both of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani and Grace both agreed, Kailani smiling a bit sheepishly as she did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you sit and tell us what happened when they took your statement, Kailani?” Steve asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani agreed and she and Grace headed over to the bench, staying close together the whole time and sitting next to each other, their arms around each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After they took me into the room and took my statement, the officer asked me if I wanted to be emancipated from my father. I told him yes,” she began softly, tilting her head back and staring at the ceiling. “He said that it’ll involve a long conversation with CPS, but I told him that was fine. He left to try to get in touch with them, and that’s when you came in, Steve.” She tilted her head down to look at him, and added, “Thanks, by the way. You being there helped a little.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve smiled softly. “You’re welcome. Happy to help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani nodded and continued. “The officer came back, said I should follow him to the phone we were going to use, which was apparently in some hoity toity detective’s office? I don’t even know, but there was some </span>
  <em>
    <span>fancy</span>
  </em>
  <span> art on those walls. One of them was even an original I think? And it wasn’t from a small time artist either, it was from-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace patted Kailani on the leg, cutting off her rambling, and said, “Focus, darling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani grinned slightly. “Sorry, hun.” She pressed a kiss to the side of Grace’s head and cleared her throat. “Anyway, I get on the phone with CPS, and the agent on the other end gives me this whole, clearly scripted spiel about how being emancipated is a long and difficult process, how living on my own away from any parent or guardian is a difficult thing to do, yadda yadda yadda.” Kailani rolled her eyes, waving one of her hands through the air. “Apparently, this lady’s job isn’t actually to help kids?” she said, making it sound like a question. “But I shut her up pretty quickly by saying that my father threatened me with bodily harm and endangered the lives of others around me with his actions, and that I had already been planning for the eventuality that he would kick me out of the house at some point.” Kailani shrugged. “I think I shocked her into helping me, to be honest.” She gave a small grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace snorted and leaned more into Kailani’s side. “I’m not surprised that you did, really.” Kailani grinned down at her, pleased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny shook his head at their antics. “What’re the next steps?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Kailani said. “There’s a few different ways that a minor can be emancipated from their parents.” She counted them off on her fingers. “One, court order or court petition. Two, marriage. Three, joining the military. Or four, which might be the easiest in this situation, having the parents sign off on documentation that says they’re emancipating their child.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve shook his head and looked at her in shock. “Wait, wait, child</span>
  <em>
    <span> marriage</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani nodded grimly. “Yep, apparently that’s a thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve shook his head again. “Wow,” he said. “Just… wow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm, well I don’t know,” Grace said slowly. When Kailani turned to look at her in surprise, Grace started humming the wedding march under her breath. Kailani stared at her, aghast, until she saw the sly smirk on Grace’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani rolled her eyes and laughed, giving her a gentle shove. “Really, babe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace just laughed, pleased with herself. Steve and Danny exchanged amused looks, before Danny cleared his throat, bringing their attention back to the matter at hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what’s the plan, then? Did the CPS lady have anything to say about how to, what was it? Get the paperwork signed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani nodded. “Yeah, she said that she would send the papers here, and that it would be ‘wisest to meet your parent or guardian in a secure location such as the office of a social worker, with the social worker present,’” she said in the drollest voice she could muster, making air quotes with her fingers as she did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve snorted. “Well, I can clearly see what you think of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea. Did you have a better one in mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I mean…” Kailani shrugged. “I have to get my stuff from the apartment as soon as possible anyway, so I was actually hoping that both could be done at the same time. Kill two birds with one stone, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve held up a hand, an incredulous look on his face. “Whoa, whoa, hold on. You were planning on confronting your father </span>
  <em>
    <span>by yourself</span>
  </em>
  <span>, in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>apartment that he owns</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to get the papers signed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani gave him a bland look. “Why on earth would I do that?” she asked in a “really” tone of voice. “I’m not stupid enough to go there by myself, thank you very much. I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to ask one or both of you to come with me. You’re law enforcement, he should theoretically listen to you, or at least be decent enough long enough for us to get in and get it done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny leaned forward with an assessing look on his face, before he turned to Steve, barely masking the glee that they could all see on his face. “Well, she got you there, babe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, Daniel? Really,” Steve said, staring at Danny with a betrayed look. He cleared his throat, and turned back to Kailani, a faint blush on his cheeks. “Well, that’s alright then. We’d be more than happy to help you, Kailani, both with getting the paperwork signed by your father and moving your stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani grimaced. “The only problem is where I’d be moving it </span>
  <em>
    <span>to</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but I really appreciate it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace’s brow furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m being emancipated, right? So that means that I’m not going to be living with my dad anymore, not that I want to. I’ll have to find a new place, which is going to take some time, unless I just decide to hop on over to a tent community, and I could, I wouldn’t mind it! I just wouldn’t be able to take everything with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny and Steve exchanged another series of looks, and Kailani noticed that they had another of their silent conversations. She and Grace exchanged a look themselves, waiting to see what they said. A moment later, Steve turned to Kailani.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you won’t,” he said. Kailani just stared at him, uncomprehending, until he elaborated. “You’re not going to have to find a tent community. You’re more than welcome to </span>
  <em>
    <span>choose</span>
  </em>
  <span> that, if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to live there, but don’t do it because you think that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to. You can stay with me for as long as you need to, until you find your own place or decide what you want to do.” Kailani stared at him in surprise, and he smiled softly, reaching a hand out to rest on her shoulder. “You’re not alone, Kailani; we’ll support you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny nodded and gave her a gentle smile. “You’re also always welcome at our house, too, okay? We’re here for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani smiled tremulously, and ducked her head, overwhelmed at their kindness. Grace squeezed her waist where she still had an arm around her, and leaned her head down to look her in the eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re stuck with us now,” she said softly, with a small smile on her face. “You’re officially part of the ohana, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani felt the tears that had been welling up spill over, and she nodded mutely, pulling Grace into a tight hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. Thank you so much,” she choked out in a whisper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a few more minutes before everything was brought out to Kailani and the details of their statements finalized. But, finally, they were ready to leave. By this time, the sun had fully set and the parking lot was only illuminated by streetlights.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve watched as Kailani took a deep breath, letting her shoulders slump slightly on the exhale. He watched as Grace immediately reached over to grab Kailani’s hand and lean closer to her, their shoulders brushing, and how Kailani, who had seemed… not standoffish, but definitely wary when they first met her, let Grace come closer and even leaned into the closeness herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They really care about each other, huh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve startled at Danny’s softly spoken words, an echo of his own thoughts at that moment. He turned his head to observe Danny and saw him staring almost mournfully at Grace and Kailani as they walked towards the Camaro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Danno, they do,” he said, just as softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny sighed heavily. “I don’t know how or why, but I have a very strong feeling that Grace’s relationship with Kailani is different than the one she had with Will. They seem far closer than she and Will were.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve made a noncommittal noise, carefully studying Danny’s face as he spoke. “Yeah, maybe. Why are you upset about that, though?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny startled, and turned to stare at Steve, waving his hands as he spoke. “Upset? I didn’t say that I was upset, what are you talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve rolled his eyes. “Yeah, okay, sure,” he said as he began walking towards the car where the girls were waiting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa, whoa,” Danny said, hurrying to catch up. “You can’t just say something like that and walk away! What did you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve shook his head at Danny’s insistence, but it was fond. “We can talk about it later, okay? Let’s just focus on getting the girls home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny sighed. “Yeah, you’re right. Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They reached the car and Kailani looked over at Steve hesitantly. “So… I know you offered to let me stay at your place, but does that apply to tonight as well? Because, uh…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, of course,” Steve said. “I was actually, um.” He turned to glance at Danny. “I was actually going to offer if you and Grace wanted to stay over, too, Danny?” He made it sound more like a question than a true offer. “Then tomorrow we can make a battle plan for tackling Kailani’s father signing the papers and getting her things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fine with me. Grace? Any objections?” Grace shook her head, an innocent smile on her face that still managed to be a tad mischievous as well. Steve snorted involuntarily and Danny pointed his index finger at her. “Don’t you give me that look, young lady. There will be no funny business, not tonight or any other night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace blinked at him in confusion. “What?” she asked. “Funny business? I… Danno, what are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>talking </span>
  </em>
  <span>about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny raised an eyebrow at her. “You think I don’t see that mischievous look on your face at the idea of you and Kailani sleeping under the same roof? It doesn’t mean you’re going to be sleeping in the same bed!” Danny opened his mouth for what Steve certainly thought was going to be a long-winded rant, but he was cut off by Grace before he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Danno!” she yelled, throwing her arms up in the air, her face quickly turning red. Kailani buried her equally red face in her hands, shaking it back and forth. “That’s not what I meant at </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I’m only excited about it because I keep telling Kailani that she talks in her sleep after she fell asleep on me on the last field trip we took, but she doesn’t believe me! I was just going to catch her doing it and record her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now Danny was the one blinking at Grace in surprise. “Oh. Well.” Danny cleared his throat. “That’s alright then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve looked exasperated at Danny’ continuous jumping to conclusions. Kailani picked her head up and stared at him entreatingly, silently asking him to save her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway!” Steve said, drawing Grace and Danny’s attention to him. “Do you girls have a clean change of clothes to wear tonight, or do we need to stop by Danny’s house?” He unlocked the car as he spoke, and they stepped towards the doors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani shook her head. “I don’t have anything with me,” she said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace reached out to grab her hand. “It’s okay, I’ve got an extra change of clothes with me from earlier, and I think I might still have some stuff at Uncle Steve’s place that you can borrow. They might be a tad small, but it should be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Kailani replied with a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmhm, you’re welcome,” Grace responded absently as she tossed her bag into the back seat of the Camaro before turning back around, giving Kailani a quick peck on the cheek, and climbing into the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve caught the dopey smile on Kailani’s face at Grace’s actions before she, too, got in the car. Danny shook his head absently but popped his seat back in place and climbed in. Steve quickly walked around the car and got in as well, ready to head home.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some quick notes for this chapter:</p>
<p>1) During the scenes when Steve and Danny are figuring out that the other is having <em>feelings</em>, there's a line about Steve nearly insisting that he and Danny play the happy couple. This isn't actually in canon anywhere, but I do feel like it's something that Steve would do; plus, I think it would be a fun little scene to write. :3c</p>
<p>2) Kailani mentions the ways that a child can be emancipated. Truth be told, I fudged that a bit. During my research it seemed like the only way that a child could be emancipated in Hawaii was through child marriage, which I am... not about. At all. So I decided to include the other typical ways emancipation is possible because we were not going with the only "realistic" option, absolutely not.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Grace sighed as she settled onto what she’d long since thought of as “her” bed in “her” room in Steve’s house. Technically, it was still the guest bedroom, but at this point, there were so many of her things that she simply left at his house since her and Danny seemed to be over there so often anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani glanced over at her from where she was kneeling on the floor next to the makeshift sleeping bag she and Steve had put together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay, hun?” Kailani asked Grace softly. “You were gone for a while talking to your dad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace nodded yes, then shook her head no. She paused for a moment, wondering how to answer Kailani’s question before she groaned loudly and flopped down on the bed, burying her face in the blanket. She felt the bed dip as Kailani climbed on, and turned her head so one eye was peeking up at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani smiled down at Grace with that sweet, soft smile that Grace adored because it was only for her. “Do you want to talk about it?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace sighed again, but didn’t speak right away. She was trying to gather her thoughts and figure out what she wanted to say and how, but the words weren’t coming. Kailani began to rub her back in long smooth motions, giving her support, and Grace found the words she was looking for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know how after we came up here to get ready for bed after we had dinner? And then Dad called me back downstairs to talk to him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I figured it was going to be something about, like, ‘oh, here’s a toothbrush for Kailani,’ or ‘here’s an extra blanket for her’ or something like that. But no, he apparently wanted to talk about me keeping our relationship from him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, boy,” Kailani muttered. “What did he say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace began to regale Kailani with what had happened, waving her hands around as she spoke, just like Danno did. As she told the story, she thought of her original reaction to what had happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Earlier</span>
  </em>
  <span>….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Danno? You called?” Grace asked as she walked down the last few stairs, stopping near the couch where Danny was sitting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Grace, come here and sit for a minute, will you?” Danny said with a small smile that Grace could tell was strained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace tilted her head to the side in confusion and said, “Okaaaay,” dragging out the “a” sound. She sat down on the couch facing Danny, wondering what this was about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny sighed. “Look,” he said, pushing a hand through his hair. “You’re a teenager, I get it, teenagers tend to have secrets, that’s just a thing that happens. What should </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>happen, however, is you keeping something from me that’s fundamental to who you are.” Grace closed her eyes and felt her shoulders slump at her dad’s words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do we have to have this conversation right now, Danno?” she asked plaintively, a hint of whine in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, actually, we do, and I would appreciate it if you were looking at me as we did,” came Danny’s sharp response. Grace opened her eyes quickly to see him frowning at her and she bit her lip, certain she was in trouble. Danny chuckled lightly and reached out an arm to put around Grace’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, you’re not really in trouble,” he said, laughter in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace blinked at him in surprise and confusion, even as she leaned into him. “What-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny waved a hand, cutting her off. “You’ve made that same face since you were little when you thought you were in trouble, that’s how I knew that you’d done something that would </span>
  <em>
    <span>get</span>
  </em>
  <span> you in trouble if I called you to talk to you.” He turned to give her a sly smirk. “It’s your ‘I’m guilty’ face.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace rolled her eyes. “I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> have an ‘I’m guilty’ face.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny tugged her hair lightly in a teasing manner. “You do, though. But that’s not the point of this conversation, so don’t try to change the subject.” Danny took a deep breath and let it out quickly. “Look, you’re not in trouble, okay? I can’t in good conscience punish you for something that I probably would have done had I been in your position. That doesn’t mean that we don’t need to still talk about this. You keeping your relationship and your orientation from me shows me that you maybe don’t trust me as much as I thought you would, and that’s something that I’m not entirely okay with. If today hadn’t happened, would you still have told me about you and Kailani?” he asked, turning his head to look at Grace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace nodded earnestly. “I would’ve, Danno, I promise. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>trust you, I really do, I just didn’t know how to tell you or how you would react. Rationally, I knew that you wouldn’t react poorly, but fear is hard to fight, you know? I was actually, um,” she paused, still unused to speaking it out loud. But she took a deep breath and continued. “I was actually going to tell you tomorrow, because Kailani and I had planned another date for next Sunday, a week from tomorrow. I thought that might’ve given both of us enough time to…” she waved her hand, trying to find the right words. “Figure stuff out, I guess?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny raised an eyebrow. “Figure stuff out in what way, Monkey?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace shrugged, a little uncomfortable. “Well, I…” she trailed off, then sighed. “I really wasn’t sure how you were going to react, Danno. It’s one thing to see you not kick up a fuss about queer couples that we see on the street, or in the movies, but I thought you might have an issue with your </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> kid being queer.” She gave him a small, self-deprecating smile. “Or at least I thought you would. I know now that I was wrong, but before… I was just nervous, you know? And I didn’t know what to do.” She leaned more into Danny, and he curled his arm tighter around her. “I was going to tell you, really, I never intended to keep it from you forever. I just…” She looked down at where she was twisting her fingers together in her lap. “I didn’t know what to do,” she finished in the barest of whispers, not even sure if Danny heard her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Grace,” Danny said sadly. He pulled her closer, until she was practically in his lap and just held her tightly. Grace clutched him back just as tightly, so relieved that her fears were unfounded that she began to cry again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to fight the tears, and tried to slow her breathing that was beginning to hitch. “I don’t even know why I’m crying,” she said with a small laugh. “I’m happy and relieved, not sad, not at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her dad just pulled her tighter to him. “It’s just a release of emotion, Gracie, it’s been a stressful day, and you’ve been carrying this around for a while. Let it out,” he soothed, rubbing her back. “It’s okay, Danno’s right here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace buried her face in her dad’s shirt, the tears coming faster, and felt more than heard Danny speaking to her soothingly as he continued to rub her back. When her tears slowed and her breathing evened out again, Danny reached down and tipped her head up so that he was looking her in the eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen to me, Grace, okay? I told you this earlier and I’ll tell it to you again and again, as many times as you need. I love you. No matter what. Nothing you do or say or are can ever, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>, change that. You can tell me anything you need to, anytime, and I will be there for you, no matter how many miles may separate us. You don’t have to keep things secret from me just because you think I might be upset with you. I may be upset for a time, but it doesn’t mean that I will turn my back on you or not support you. Danno loves you. Always. Got it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace smiled at him. “Got it,” she said softly. “And I love you.” She squeezed him tight in another hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And, hey, think about it,” Danny said cheerfully. Grace couldn’t see him from where she was still tucked against him, but judging by the slight breeze she could feel her dad was once more gesturing wildly while he spoke. “Theoretically you’ve already told me the most difficult thing you’ll ever have to tell me, so you don’t have to worry about trying to tell me tough stuff in the future, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace snorted inelegantly and giggled. “Theoretically,” she said dryly. She gave him one last squeeze and pulled back, maneuvering to sit beside him again. She scrubbed her hands over her face, hoping to wipe away the feeling of dried tears and exhaled heavily. “Thanks, Danno,” she told him with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny answered her with a smile of his own. “You’re welcome, kiddo.” He cleared his throat, breaking them out of their moment. “Now, come on, head on upstairs so that you can finish getting ready for bed and get some sleep. Today was a long day and you need to rest, both of you do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace grinned suddenly at her dad’s words, remembering something very important. “And, I need to get ready to record some blackmail of Kailani snoring.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny looked amused and gently half pushed/half pulled Grace up off the couch as he stood up as well. “Just try to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>sleep, at least, please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace put on her best innocent face. “Oh, absolutely, Danno, no worries here at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm,” Danny said noncommittally as he began walking towards the kitchen. “I’ll be up soon to say goodnight,” he called to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Dad!” Grace called back as she began to go up the stairs. “Make sure Uncle Steve says goodnight, too!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! What do you take me for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace laughed as she climbed the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now….</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow,” Kailani said softly, after Grace finished telling her story. She had stayed silent the whole time, letting Grace say everything she needed to, and just kept rubbing Grace’s back to lend her some support. “That’s… a lot of emotions to handle on top of everything else that’s happened today.” Grace laughed wetly at Kailani’s response. “Are… are you okay?” Kailani asked tentatively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace smiled up at her and Kailani was helpless to do anything but smile back. Kailani might be biased, just a little bit, but she was pretty sure Grace had the most beautiful smile in the whole world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m… better than I was,” Grace said slowly, staring at the ceiling. She shoved herself up, so she was in more or less a sitting position and Kailani gave her a little bit of a shove herself to get her the rest of the way there; she then moved to sit next to Grace, the both of them leaning against the headboard. “Even though it was hard, and emotional, I’m glad I got to talk to Danno. It’s really good to know that I have his support, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> have his support. I don’t know what I would do without it and without him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani felt her heart ache for two reasons. One, that Grace had faced so much worry and stress over whether or not her father would accept her and their relationship, which Kailani couldn’t help but feel was partially her fault. And two, that she’d never had the same certainty: that her father would stand by her no matter what.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Kailani said quietly, ostensibly to the bed, but her words were really meant for Grace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace jerked her head up from where she’d rested it on Kailani’s shoulder to stare at her with an incredulous look on her face. “Why on Earth are you sorry?” Grace asked with surprising intensity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just… I kind of feel like all of that stress is partially my fault. Having to tell your dad everything, not to mention what happened today…” Kailani trailed off, swallowing hard, before she continued, “I mean, if you had still been dating Will, or if you’d been dating another guy, or even someone with, you know, less of a messed up family, then none of this would’ve happened.” Kailani glanced over at Grace to see her reaction in time to see her breathe out slowly and close her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moment later, Grace opened her eyes and cuddled closer to Kailani, holding her tightly. “None of this, </span>
  <em>
    <span>none of this</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that happened today or any other day was your fault, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, no,” Grace said. She placed her fingers over Kailani’s mouth, effectively shushing her, and Kailani stared at her, amused despite herself. “You have to listen, okay? Besides, you haven’t learned this yet, but I’m sure you will soon. It’s far better to just let a Williams speak when they want to. Arguing and interruptions tend to be futile,” she added with a sage nod. Kailani smiled helplessly, absolutely smitten with the girl in front of her, and Grace took that as the indication that it was that she should continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so. As I was saying. None of this is your fault. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>choice, not yours, to not tell my dad the truth until I did, and that was only because I didn’t know how I was going to explain being bisexual. That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> choice, and it always will be, because it’s my sexuality that we’re talking about.” Grace grabbed Kailani’s hand tightly before she continued speaking. “And as for what happened today? That even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more so</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the furthest thing from being your fault.” Grace cupped Kailani’s cheek with her hand, staring intently into her eyes, captivating Kailani with nothing more than a look. “The blame for your father’s actions falls firmly on his shoulders and his shoulders alone, okay?” she said, low and fierce. “You can’t change how people act or think or behave, and it’s not your fault that your father turned out to be a jerk. You couldn’t have known that he would be there today. And while you knew that his reaction wouldn’t be a good one to you dating a girl, you couldn’t have known that he was going to react like that, okay? </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not your fault</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani took a deep breath, the air shuddering on the exhale, and she only realized she was crying when Grace wiped away her tears and pulled her into a tight hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kailani thought in a sudden moment of clarity, the feeling so fierce it surprised her. But she didn’t say it, not right now. Instead, all she said was, “I’m glad you’re my person.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt Grace smile where her face was tucked into her shoulder. “I’m glad you’re my person, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny sighed as he settled into what he considered “his” chair on Steve’s lanai. He gazed down the length of the yard to the inky black of the ocean, and appeared to be lost in thought. Steve watched him through the window in the kitchen before grabbing a couple of beers from the fridge and following him out there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, babe, you look like you need it,” he said, tapping Danny on the shoulder with one of the beers and handing it to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Steve,” Danny replied softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve groaned as he settled into the chair and slumped, letting the stress of the day go along with his posture. He and Danny sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, sipping their beers, before Steve remembered something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” he said, turning his head to look at Danny. He stopped, forgetting what he was going to say at the sight of Danny relaxed in the chair with his head back and his eyes closed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, what Steve? What were you gonna say?” Danny said when Steve didn’t continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right, uh. How’d your talk with Gracie go? I didn’t get to ask before we said goodnight to the girls,” Steve asked, with genuine concern that even he could hear in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny cracked open his eyes and glanced over at Steve. The automatically disgruntled look that had appeared on his face at having his peaceful moment broken softened at the concern that must’ve been plain on Steve’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It didn’t go too bad, I guess,” Danny said with a shrug, turning to look out over the yard again. “It could’ve gone worse, that’s for sure. But, uh,” he cleared his throat and pushed himself up in the chair a little bit, waving his hand back and forth as he spoke. “We just talked a bit. I told her that being kept in the dark made me think that she didn’t trust me, she said that she did, we talked a bit more, she ended up crying, happy tears this time, thankfully,” he said pointing at Steve. “I reassured her that I love her, that I would always love her, no matter what, and I think she was a bit more settled after that. That was it, really. We didn’t talk much more, and then she went up to bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve nodded, understanding, and turned to look out at the ocean. “Good, that’s really good, Danno,” he said softly. They sat in companionable silence before it was broken again by one of them speaking, this time Danny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, what did you mean earlier, when you asked why I was upset? By the car?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” Steve cocked his head to the side and squinted, trying to remember what Danny was talking about. “Oh, yeah. It was just that you seemed upset when you said that Grace and Kailani’s relationship is different than that with her and Will and that she seems closer with Kailani than she was with Will. I wanted to know why.” He looked at Danny as he finished speaking, wondering what he was going to say. After their conversation earlier at HPD, Steve knew that Danny being upset didn’t have anything to do with Grace dating a girl, but he wanted to know nonetheless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Danny said, drawing out the “o” sound. “No, I wasn’t really upset by that.” He paused. “Well, okay, I am a little bit, but it’s just because it means that Grace is already growing up so fast. I mean, she’s my little girl, you know? It doesn’t matter how old she gets, she’ll always be my little girl. And I just…” He trailed off, biting his lip as he paused for a moment. Steve watched him carefully as the changes in expression that Danny tends to have when he’s puzzling through something crossed his face. “It’s just weird for me, to see her being this close with someone, to have that much of a connection with someone. It means that she’s getting older and she’s not going to need me as much anymore, at least not as much as she used to. And that… That’s just a little upsetting, is all.” Danny shrugged as he finished speaking, trying to be nonchalant about it, but he didn’t fool Steve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Steve said quietly, reaching over. He grasped one of Danny’s hands in his tightly, and wasn’t that a marvel in and of itself, that he could do that now without having to wonder what Danny’s response would be. “It doesn’t matter how old Grace gets, or how grown up she seems. There will never be a time when she doesn’t need you, you’re her Danno. Yeah, she might not need you </span>
  <em>
    <span>as much</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but that’s okay, that’s a good thing! It means that you did a good job, actually a </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span> job, in raising her and raising her right.” He squeezed Danny’s hand and smiled at him when he looked over. “She’s gonna be just fine with these changes, and so are you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny smiled back, that small dopey smile of his that Steve loved, the one that he saved only for family. Which was another marvel, in and of itself, that Steve knew that Danny loved him, and Danny knew that Steve loved him back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” Steve couldn’t help saying, now that he could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny’s smile widened. “I love you, too, you absolute sap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They settled back in their chairs again, relaxing, still holding hands, and stared up at the night sky. Steve closed his eyes after a few minutes, reveling in the closeness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think we should tell anybody? The team or the kids or anyone? About us I mean?” Danny asked tentatively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve shrugged, his eyes still closed. “Dunno, Danno. Do you want to tell people? I think the kids at least should know. They’ll figure it out anyway if they haven’t already when you sleep in my bed when you’re all over here.” Even with his eyes closed Steve could tell that Danny stilled at his words. Steve’s eyes flew open and he turned to look at Danny, seeing him staring at him in shock. “I’m sorry,” Steve started to babble quickly. “I’m sorry, was that too much, are you not ready for that or anything? It’s fine if you’re not, it was just a suggestion. I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny cut him off by leaning forward and kissing him soundly, square on the lips. “Relax, Steve,” he told him. “I am completely on board with that idea, I just wasn’t sure if you were going to be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve snorted. “Danno, if it were up to me, you would’ve been in my bed a long time ago,” he said. His eyes widened as soon as he realized what he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny chuckled softly, reaching up a hand to cup Steve’s cheek with a sly smile. “I could say the same to you, babe.” He added a wink to the end of his statement, and Steve </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span> himself start blushing. He blinked at Danny rapidly, his brain completely blank, no thoughts at all happening, and watched in disbelief as Danny chuckled again and leaned back, his hand caressing Steve’s cheek as he pulled away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve cleared his throat, trying to make his brain turn back online. “Um, right, so. Telling people. Um… Fuck. Um, I think,” he cleared his throat again, still feeling like he was bright red. “I think we should tell the kids, at least. They deserve to know more than anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny nodded. “I think so, too. I’d like to tell them at the same time, but I don’t know when that’ll be. I would say tomorrow, since Rachel is going to be bringing Charlie over to spend the rest of the weekend with us, but we’re already going to be dealing with a lot since we’re going to be working on Kailani’s paperwork tomorrow. Maybe the next time I have Charlie would work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve was quick to agree. “Whatever you like, Danno, that’s fine with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And the team?” Danny asked. “What do you think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve blew out a breath, drawing it out so it turned into a long sigh. “I think we should tell them, too, I mean, they’re part of our ohana. But at the same time,” Steve continued with a grin. “I can already hear the teasing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny started  laughing. “Oh, man, it’d be constant! Especially after all of the times that they’ve made fun of us for acting like we’re together.” Steve sat bolt upright in his chair as a spark of inspiration hit him, and he grinned at Danny. Danny, in turn, stared at him like he’d grown a second head. “Babe, what? What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s grin took on shit-eating levels of glee, he could feel it. “I have a better idea. Let’s not tell the team anything, and wait to see how long it takes them to figure it out!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny slowly started to grin, same as Steve, and nodded. “That’s a great idea! I’m pretty sure that they’ve had a bet going for how long it’ll take us. They think we don’t know, but Kono’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> sneaky with her bookkeeping.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, no they’re definitely not that sneaky.” Steve thought about it for a minute. “Do you think they might have been intentionally obvious so that we would get together?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny tilted his head to the side, thinking about it. “You know, it wouldn’t surprise me if they did.” He shrugged. “Either way, now </span>
  <em>
    <span>we’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to be the one’s trying to trick them so I think it’s fair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, definitely,” Steve agreed with a laugh. He settled back in his chair, scooting it slightly closer to Danny as he did, so that he could reach over and put his arm around him. It was a little bit of a reach, but it was worth it for the way that Danny leaned closer to him, even though he gave him a knowing look. Steve’s heart was full and happy with the knowledge that one of his greatest hopes and dreams had come true. They settled into their chairs, and into each other, enjoying the night and each other’s company.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On Monday morning, they went into work trying to be subtle about their change in relationship. Even though the team had seen them the day before, Steve and Danny had been focused on their mission to help Kailani, so it was easier to hide. They acted like they usually did, walking to their offices while everyone was already in theirs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chin was the first one to emerge, and he met up with them by the tech table. As soon as he saw them together, he smirked. “Figured out you guys are head over heels for each other, huh?” Steve and Danny just gaped at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>How?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Danny practically wailed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chin just smirked at them. “I have my ways.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kono figured it out next, a little later that same day when Steve and Danny were bickering about something-or-other relating to their most recent case. Kono watched them, then cocked her head to the side like a predator who’d caught the scent of her prey. She crossed her arms and smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything you two wish to share with the class?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They grinned at her, but said nothing, and she burst out laughing, leaping forward to give them both a big hug. “I’m happy for you both, really.” She tried to subtly pry for more details on when exactly it happened, but they saw right through her and called her out on the bet. She shrugged, unapologetic, and said that as soon as the others knew she’d be collecting her money that she won.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grover and Jerry found out at the same time, though Grover already had an inkling, when Steve and Danny were caught by them sharing a kiss in the break room at HQ. They thought that Jerry was upset and reacting poorly to them being together, until they realized that if it had been a few days earlier, he’d have won the bet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grover just shook his head, gave them both pats on the back, and said, “Congratulations, and I never want to know any details, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eric was the last one to find out, and he, too, realized what had happened as soon as they walked through the door to the crime lab. Danny insists that Eric only knew because he saw them holding hands, and Eric insists that he couldn’t see their hands from where he was sitting. Steve just kept shaking his head at them anytime they brought it up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hey, Uncle D! You and Steve finally figure yourselves out, huh? This mean I get to call him ‘Uncle Steve’ now like Gracie does?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny blinked at him, flabbergasted, and Steve outright laughed, incredibly pleased at Eric’s response. “Sure, Eric, you can call me ‘Uncle Steve’ anytime you like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awesome! So, hey, when did this happen? Do you guys know about the bet and who won it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A week later….</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani unlocked the door to Steve’s house with the key that he’d given her, and dropped her bag at the base of the stairs. She toed off her shoes, lining them up neatly next to her bag for her to take upstairs later. Kailani had been using Grace’s room whenever she stayed the night at Steve’s house, and it gave her a quiet thrill every time she saw her and Grace’s things mixing in the closet or the dresser. But trudging all the way up the stairs was a feat to be attempted later. Right now, all she wanted was to find her girlfriend, who was supposed to be here, give her a kiss, and put her feet up. Canvassing areas for good photo opportunities was fun, but boy, was it tiring!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She raided the kitchen for a water bottle, and went out on the lanai, following the sounds of voices. The sight that greeted her brought an automatic smile to her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace, Danny, Steve, and Charlie were all in the middle of the yard playing catch (poorly) with a football, with far more laughing and dropping the ball than actual tossing. Steve and Danny were the only ones who were doing a good job of actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>catching</span>
  </em>
  <span> the ball, Grace and Charlie were goofing around more than anything. Rachel was seated on a lounge chair in the shade of the trees, watching them with a book on her lap and a small smile on her face. A little ways away from her, Kono and Adam were sprawled on a blanket on the ground, entwined together and talking softly with Malia and Chin who were in a similar position to theirs. Grover was at the grill with Nahele and Eric, and seemed to be attempting to teach them the finer points of grilling. Nahele was amused, but it was all going right over Eric’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani didn’t know what she’d done to deserve this new family that she had, but she was grateful for it every day nonetheless. Ever since they had gotten the paperwork signed and filed to emancipate her from her father at the beginning of the week, she had felt like she was living in a dream. CPS had placed her with a foster home for the last few months before she turned eighteen, but her foster parents and Steve both made it clear that she was welcome to be at the McGarrett home anytime she liked, whether to spend the night or just to visit. She had moved some of her stuff into the foster home, but most of what she had was here, and had been since she’d packed up and moved out with everyone’s help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And hadn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> been an adventure. The entire Five-O team, plus Kamekona, Flippa, Eric, Max, and Duke had all gone with her bright and early the day after her encounter with her father to help her pack up her stuff from the apartment. Kono had affected the most intimidating stare she could (which was, let’s be honest, incredibly intimidating) and simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>lurked</span>
  </em>
  <span> near her father the whole time, purely to make him uncomfortable and to get him to sign the papers that much faster. When everything was packed up, every one of them helped her carry her belongings out to their cars for transport, and made sure that she hadn’t forgotten a single thing so that she’d never have to come back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until that day, she’d never felt so completely like she belonged with anyone or anywhere. Dating Grace had helped, showing her that it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> possible for someone to care about her, and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>capable of being loved, but it still hadn’t done the whole job. There had been a small part of her, the part of her that was influenced by her father’s words that she always tried hard not to listen to, that had said that Grace wouldn’t stick around forever. After meeting Grace’s ohana that day, though, her mindset was completely changed. They all seemed to be in this for the long haul. This was now her new home, and this was now </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> ohana too. Kailani finally had somewhere and some</span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> she belonged to, and who belonged to her back, and she’d never been happier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Kailani observed everyone, musing over recent events, she heard her name being called. She turned just in time to see a flash of brown hair and was nearly knocked over as Grace barreled into her for a hug. Kailani laughed helplessly and hugged her back tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, baby,” she said when Grace pulled back. Kailani gave her a quick kiss in greeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey yourself,” Grace said with a smile. “I’m glad you’re back,” she whispered, staying close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, me too. I know it was only for a couple of hours but… Why’d you let me leave the house this morning again?” she asked, nuzzling into her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace giggled, making no effort to move away from her, and instead cuddled closer. “You’re the one who insisted, silly. I would’ve been perfectly happy to have you spend the morning with us instead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their moment was broken by someone clearing their throat, and Kailani and Grace turned to look at Steve and Danny standing at the base of the small set of stairs leading down from the lanai where they were standing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two going to spend the rest of the afternoon up there?” Danny asked, crossing his arms as he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace sniffed and thrust her nose in the air. “Maybe we will, Dad. Would that be such a problem?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The response came from Grover where he stood by the grill still. “Uh, yeah, it would! Because that would mean that these two burgers with your names on them would go to waste, and I’m not letting that happen!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone laughed, and Kailai and Grace headed down the stairs to join the rest of their family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later, after everyone’s stomachs were full from way too much food, and their hearts even more full from the friendly conversation, Grace and Kailani were reclining on the grass, propped up against the chair that they had first sat in. They had since migrated to their current position, with Kailani leaning against the chair legs and Grace sitting in between Kailani’s legs, with Grace’s back to Kailani’s chest. Kailani had her arms wrapped tightly around her wonderful girlfriend, so incredibly pleased with the fact that she could actually do that now, and in full view of Grace’s dad no less.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, so I was thinking,” Kailani began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace giggled. “Oh, that’s a dangerous thing to be doing,” she said, tipping her head back to smile at Kailani upside down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani grinned back. “Oh, hush, you,” she said, giving her a quick kiss on the tip of her nose. “As I was saying,” she continued in a faux haughty voice, as Grace tipped her head back down with a laugh. “I was thinking that maybe, if you’re okay with it, we could actually, um, go to the school dance?” Grace stiffened in her arms, and warning bells started ringing in Kailani’s head. “We don’t have to!” she began quickly. “I just thought that since we don’t have to hide our relationship from your dad anymore, and there’s no worry of my dad finding out, that we could maybe go since that’s what we were originally worried about so much before. But if you’re not ready for it or if you don’t want to, then I totally get it! I’m not trying to pressure you into it or anything, nothing like that at all, I promise, it’s just-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani was cut off as Grace reached one of her hands up and touched her cheek. Grace turned around to face Kailani and said, “Oh, sweetie, it’s okay, relax! You just surprised me, is all. I am not adverse to the idea of going to the dance, not one bit. I think it would be a lot of fun, I just wasn’t sure if you would want to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani nodded eagerly. “Absolutely, I absolutely want to, very much.” She grabbed Grace’s hand (the one not on her face, because who in their right mind would take their lovely girlfriend’s hand off their face), and rubbed her thumb back and forth over the back of it. In a split second decision, Kailani decided to be as serious and formal as she could about this. “It would be my absolute pleasure and delight to take you to the dance, Grace Williams. Would you do me the honor of being my date?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace blushed lightly, and ducked her head shyly, before bringing it back up and giving Kailani the most brilliant smile she had ever seen. “I would absolutely love to,” she said softly. Kailani couldn’t help but smile back at her helplessly, blushing the same as Grace was, and squeezed her tightly for a hug. Grace asked tentatively, “You really want to go to the dance with me? Go the whole nine yards of the dresses and the corsage and the pictures and everything? Be seen together in front of all of those people?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani cupped Grace’s cheek in her hand and stared right into her eyes to make sure she understood how serious she was when she spoke. “Grace Williams, I would shout it from the rooftops if I could. If you want a fancy corsage, I will be more than happy to get you exactly the one that you want, and I will take a thousand goofy, potentially embarrassing but also kind of sweet pictures with you.” She gave her a lopsided grin. “I won’t wear a dress, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> wear a badass suit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now it was Grace who grabbed Kailani in a hug. “Yes, yes, yes to all of that.” They grinned at each other helplessly for a minute, then Grace began to pull away and stand up. “Come on,” she said, holding out a hand to help Kailani stand. “Let’s go talk to my mom about going shopping.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani blinked at her in surprise, but took her hand nonetheless. “You want to talk to her right now?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace nodded. “No time like the present!” she said excitedly. “Besides, we only have two weeks until the dance. I know exactly what I want for my dress, but finding it will be an issue, not to mention getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> your ‘badass suit,’ as you said,” Grace added with a grin, using finger quotes. She continued to ramble, “Then there’s also hair, and I’m going to want to get my nails done, and we’ll need to find a corsage for me and a boutonniere for you, if you want one instead of a corsage-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani held up a hand to stop her and said, “Whoa, whoa, okay, got it.” She laughed helplessly and shook her head. “I will defer to you for planning all of the things that need to be done, since I didn’t think of, like, half of that. But let’s take it one thing at a time, okay? Let’s get clothing sorted first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace gave her a bit of a sheepish smile. “Sorry, I’m just excited. I’ve been thinking about this for a while, even though I didn’t think we’d actually get to </span>
  <em>
    <span>go</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani shook her head and pulled her close. “Don’t apologize, babe,” she told Grace softly. “I’m as excited as you are, trust me. I’m looking forward to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace leaned in and gave Kailani a sweet kiss that Kailani kept her close to linger in for a moment. “So am I,” Grace whispered when Kailani finally pulled back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kailani squeezed Grace’s hand that she still held in hers. “Let’s go talk to your mom, then.” Grace nodded, and they went together to find out where Rachel had wandered off to while they’d been sitting together.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It seemed like time was flying by for Grace as they tried to get everything done in time for the dance as the week began. Grace had anticipated that the hardest part was going to be finding their outfits, but she had underestimated just </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> difficult it was going to be. They had been going shopping every day after school hoping to find their outfits, but hadn’t been successful. Every dress shop they went into didn’t have what Grace was looking for and also wanted to put Kailani in a dress (which was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to happen, because, according to Kailani, “I need pockets for my stuff! You don’t typically get pockets in a dress!”), and every suit shop acted like they were crazy when they mentioned that Kailani wanted a suit instead of a dress. Finally, on their third day of looking when they were about to just give up and risk ordering something online, they found a small shop that had been in the same family for a few generations now. From the moment Grace and Kailani walked in with Rachel, one of the shop owners, Mrs. Kameāloha, was warm and welcoming. When they explained what they were there for, Mrs. Kameāloha led Grace over to the dresses side of the store, and pointed out the suits that might fit Kailani’s size on the other side of the store. She explained that her husband, Mr. Kameāloha, was out on a delivery, but he would be returning soon and would be able to help Kailani tailor the suit of her choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spent almost three hours in the store, but by the time they were finished, both Grace and Kailani had their outfits for the dance, thanks to Mr. and Mrs. Kameāloha. Both Grace’s dress and Kailani’s suit needed to be tailored slightly in order to fit them perfectly, so they would be coming back in a few days to pick them up when they were ready. Neither of the girls really knew what the other had chosen, so it was going to be a surprise on the day of the dance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace was </span>
  <em>
    <span>ecstatic</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and chatted on and on about the dance during dinner that night with Kailani, Charlie, Steve, and Danny. Rachel had declined to join them, as she had another early flight to the mainland, but she assured Grace that she would be back before the dance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not just that I’m happy that we have our outfits taken care of so that’s another thing that I can cross off the list,” Grace said at one point. “I’m also excited because it makes it seem even more real, and like it’s really happening, you know?” She smiled excitedly over at Kailani and she smiled back in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know the feeling,” Kailani said warmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, by the way,” Danny said. “Speaking of the dance. I’m going to be a chaperone again. Yay,” he added in a deadpan voice with a small wave of his hand, causing Charlie to giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh boy,” Grace said slowly, a small smile on her face. “Is this going to be like the last dance, Danno, when you kept talking to me and Will all the time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny pointed at her. “Let’s hope it’s not going to be like the last dance, or did you forget that you and your classmates were held at gunpoint for a couple of hours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace rolled her eyes. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I didn’t forget, Danno. What kind of a question is that? I was talking about the good parts of the dance, before all of that happened.” She stuck her tongue out at Danny and he mimed grabbing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Gracie, I’ll keep Danno in line,” Steve said with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kailani looked at him curiously, her eyebrows high on her forehead. “How on earth do you intend to do that?” she asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny sighed heavily. “That is not how I intended to tell them, Steven,” he said with a mild glare towards Steve. Steve gave him a slightly panicked “what do you expect me to do” look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace blinked between her father and Uncle Steve. They were acting squirrely, and had been for a few days now, she realized. They had a secret. She narrowed her eyes at them. “Tell us what, Dad?” she said sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve and Danny exchanged a meaningful look before Steve nodded and Danny sighed once more. “Alright, um,” he said before stopping and running his hand through his hair. He sat back in his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay, Danno?” Charlie said in his little voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny smiled at him and reached over to ruffle his hair. “Yeah, bud. It just isn’t easy to say this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you always say that it’s easier to just say what you need to say if you blurt it out, Danno, why don’t you try that?” Grace said with a small smile, trying to help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny nodded. He swallowed hard, and glanced at Steve again. Grace saw Steve’s arm move like he was reaching over to Danny. Suddenly, she had a feeling she knew what this was about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny cleared his throat and began speaking. “On the same day that we found out about Grace and Kailani’s relationship, Steve and I realized a few things about ourselves and our own relationship. He and I are now dating, and have been since that day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace squealed before leaping up and running around the table to throw one arm around Danny and the other around Steve for a group hug. “I’m so happy for you both! This is awesome!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kailani gave Steve and Danny a smile as she said, “Congratulations, I’m happy for you both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Danno, does you and Steve dating mean you’re like Mama and Step-Stan?” Charlie asked innocently, his head tilted to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace watched with delight as her father and Uncle Steve blushed. “Um, it’s similar, bud, but it’s not exactly the same. It means something slightly different,” Danny said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s different?” Charlie asked, as he got out of his chair so he could cuddle up to Danny’s side under his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, me and Steve dating just means that we want to spend time together and that we love each other. With your mom and Step-Stan… it’s different since they’re married, which is more than dating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh,” Charlie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you understand?” Danny asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really,” Charlie answered, shaking his head with an impish smile, and they all laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay, Charlie,” Steve piped up. “You’ll understand more when you’re older.” Charlie just shrugged as if to say he couldn’t care less. Grace laughed at the expression on his face as she sat back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess this means that I’m going to have to talk to Auntie Kono,” she said with a grin. “She owes me some of her winnings from the bet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny squawked in outrage. “What! You bet on my love life with Steve?! Grace!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace just laughed, letting the familiar sounds of one of Danno’s playful rants wash over her as she finished her dinner. She was happy beyond words that her dad and Uncle Steve had finally figured themselves out and admitted to themselves and each other what everyone already knew to be true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s here, it’s almost time, oh my gosh, I can’t believe it’s happening!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kailani kept thinking the same thing over and over the day of the dance. The school had, wisely, decided to hold the dance on a Saturday, because otherwise every student would’ve been absolutely useless in class all day. Kailani had ended up wandering around taking dynamic photos in the morning while Grace was getting a manicure, and tried to sit still while they both got their hair done in the early afternoon. She was almost too impatient to let the hair stylist do what needed to be done (which wasn’t even that much), but managed to endure it by making faces at Grace the whole time to make her laugh (which she succeeded at, thank you very much).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kailani was now waiting impatiently in the living room of Steve’s house for Grace to come down the stairs. Kailani had already been ready for ten minutes, and she desperately wanted to know both what Grace would look like in her dress, and what Grace would think of how </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> looked in her suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kailani glanced over at the mirror hanging on the wall one more time, double checking her appearance. The Kameālohas had done an excellent job tailoring her suit to fit her like a glove, and she had to say that the hair stylist had done an excellent job as well. She had decided on a single breasted two piece suit in a deep burgundy color, with a black collared shirt underneath. Her normally unruly hair had been tamed so that it fell in gentle waves around her shoulders and down her back, with only a small portion of it held in a hair tie behind her head to keep it out of her face. To complete her look, she had a light pink rose boutonniere secured to her lapel that matched the corsage that Grace would be wearing on her wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had closed her eyes and taken a deep breath, trying to contain her excitement, anticipation, and her nervousness, when she heard the click of a high heeled shoe on the first step. Kailani turned to look and her breath caught; all she could do was stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace was descending the stairs as regally as a queen, and in Kailani’s mind, she looked like one too. Grace’s long, gorgeous hair had been gathered into braids giving her the appearance of having a crown on her head, with a few strands hanging loose around her face. She had chosen a beautiful light blue floor length dress. It was sleeveless, with thick straps going over her shoulders with a modest v-neck neckline. There weren’t any embellishments or embroidery, and the lines of the dress were fairly simple, with it cinched at her waist and falling to the ground with only a few natural pleats in the fabric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kailani was in awe. Grace was always beautiful to Kailani, every day, whether she was dressed fancy or in her pajamas rolling out of bed, but the way she looked right now stole Kailani’s breath away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace smiled shyly at Kailani when she reached the bottom of the stairs, a small blush on her cheeks. “What do you think?” she asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kailani was helpless to do anything but smile back and answer honestly. “What do I think? I think that you are the most beautiful woman on the entire planet, and I am in awe over the fact that you’re actually my girlfriend because I don’t know how I got so lucky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace giggled, blushing further. “I could say the same,” she said. “You look absolutely amazing. And that suit! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Very </span>
  </em>
  <span>dashing,” she added with a sly look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kailani bowed at the waist, keeping eye contact with Grace the whole time. The gesture may have been silly, but the intent behind it was entirely sincere. “Anything for you, my queen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace blushed but grinned. She placed her hands on Kailani’s shoulders and gently pushed her to stand upright before she stepped closer. “Anything?” she asked in a whisper, her face inches from Kailani’s. All Kailani could do was nod, captivated as she was. “Then I’d like a kiss, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kailani smiled, and pulled Grace impossibly closer with an arm around her waist. Her mind flashed suddenly to the movie that they had watched the other day, and she replied just as one of the main characters had when asked to do something, “As you wish,” Kailani whispered, unable to help herself. She hadn’t yet told Grace that she loved her, and hoped that this wouldn’t reveal too much at the moment, because she had </span>
  <em>
    <span>plans</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kailani tilted her head down to kiss Grace, lingering in the kiss. A throat being cleared interrupted their moment, and they looked up to see Rachel standing at the base of the stairs, an amused look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you two are finished, I’d like to take some pictures?” she said, her mouth curling into a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace giggled, hiding her face in Kailani’s shoulder, before she turned to her mother. “Sure, Mom, where do you want us to pose?” Kailani took the opportunity to slip Grace’s corsage on her wrist, Grace turning back to smile at her as she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Outside!” came Danny’s voice, yelling through the open doorway in the study. Kailani, Grace, and Rachel exchanged amused looks before they walked outside, Grace and Kailani arm in arm. When they walked out the door, they stopped short at what they saw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of the backyard had been transformed into an even more beautiful landscape than what it typically was. There was an archway made of palm fronds with the ocean framed behind it, with flowering plants set up in front of and around the archway. Danny and Steve stood off to the side in their suits, cameras in hand, and wide smiles on their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you guys do all of this?” Grace asked, her voice wobbly with the tears Kailani could see in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny nodded with a smile. “We wanted to make sure this day was as special as it could be, for both of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace grinned suddenly and quickly closed the distance between her and them to throw her arms around them in a big hug. Danny hugged her back and motioned for Kailani to join them. She walked over, surprised that he was extending the offer to her, and was pulled into the impromptu group hug. Kailani felt tears gathering in her own eyes at the sheer amount of acceptance that they were extending towards her, and cleared her throat against them as they all began to pull back from the hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Danny said, hefting his camera. “Who’s ready for pictures?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, me, definitely!” Steve said excitedly, quickly moving so that he was standing facing the archway, ready to photograph them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kailani and Grace laughed as they moved to stand under the archway hand in hand. Kailani glanced over at where Steve, Danny, and Rachel were all waiting to take pictures of them and she gave a small grimace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Grace asked her softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kailani nodded. “I am, I’m just used to being the one on the other side of the camera,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand. Focus on them as little as possible, though, okay? It’ll be over before you know it,” Grace said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kailani smiled back at her, and she saw a flash out of the corner of her eye. She jerked her head around to see Steve holding his camera up with a wide grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Candid photo,” he said with an unrepentant shrug. Kailani rolled her eyes, but she was smiling as she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you two,” Rachel said. “Let’s start with a classic pose, hm? Go ahead and put your arms around each other's waists, and then we’ll go from there.” From there, they were off. Kailani had a newfound appreciation for all of her clients who requested photo shoots if this is what it felt like to be directed by the photographer to do this or that pose, or look this way, now that way. Finally, though, photos had been taken until Danny, Steve, and Rachel were all content, and now it was time to actually head to the dance. They had decided to take Steve’s truck rather than the Camaro, as it would be easier for the girls to climb into, especially Grace with her dress. When they arrived at the event hall, Steve parked the car to the side to wait for the valet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to head inside ahead of us?” Danny asked Grace and Kailani, turning around in his seat to do so. “It’s going to take us a few minutes since we need to register as chaperones and get our name tags and such.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kailani exchanged a look with Grace before she nodded. “We’ll head in, then. Thanks!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have fun!” Steve said with a grin as Kailani stepped out of the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But not too much!” Danny added immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kailani laughed, and turned around to see Grace shaking her head in exasperation as she scooted closer to the open door. Kailani held out a hand to help her out of the car, and Grace took it with a smile, stepping gracefully out of the truck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful,” Kailani couldn’t help but whisper to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace gave her a knowing look out of the corner of her eyes, but said nothing; she didn’t need to. Kailani knew everything she needed to from the light blush on Grace’s cheeks. Grace simply held out her phone, small wallet, and compact that she had brought with her to Kailani.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kailani took them from her in surprise more than anything else, her brow furrowed. Before she could voice her question, however, Grace spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Might as well put your pockets that you wanted so badly to good use,” Grace said with a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kailani burst out laughing and quickly tucked the items away before closing the car door. “As my lady wishes,” she said. She then held out her arm for Grace to take, which she did, and they began walking to the front door of the event hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the students and chaperones had entered the building by the time they reached the front door, so there weren’t many people around. When Kailani and Grace were only a few feet away, Kailani felt Grace tense up next to her. She turned to look at her, concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Kailani asked her worriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace took a deep breath, her eyes closed tightly. “I know it’s silly to be worrying about this now; we’re already here. But I still can’t help but think about what people are going to say when they see us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kailani moved so that she was standing right in front of Grace and cupped her cheeks with her hands, causing Grace to open her eyes. “First of all, it’s not silly, not at all. It’s perfectly fine that you’re worried and nervous. Honestly, I am too. But you shouldn’t think about it, okay? Because, trust me, if anyone has an issue with us, we’ll deal with them, and if we can’t, you really think your Danno and Uncle Steve are going to let that fly?” Grace gave a small laugh at that, cheering up a bit, which was Kailani’s intention. “And second,” she added. “The only thing they're going to be thinking when they see you is about how absolutely gorgeous you look, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace ducked her head, smiling. “Thank you,” she said, looking back up at Kailani. She gave her a kiss on the cheek. “They’ll be thinking the same thing about you, too, you know,” she added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kailani wrinkled her nose. “Eh, not if you’re next to me,” she said with a shrug. Grace laughed and looped her arm through Kailani’s again. She turned them so that they were both facing the doors. Kailani could see the lights and the balloon arch right inside the doorway, and she could also hear the music. Grace took a deep breath, letting it out slowly when she exhaled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” Kailani asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready,” Grace answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together, they walked arm in arm through the doors and entered the event hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Kailani and Grace walked through the doors, they were stopped by the official photographer to take their picture, so they didn’t notice the slow ripple that went through the room as they were noticed. The students closest to them noticed their arrival first, and their whispers brought the attention of the people further away, and so on and so forth, until the whole room was talking about them, and more than one jaw had dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, it wasn’t every day that new information came to light about one of the most well known and well-liked girls in school, one Grace Williams. Everyone in the school knew who she was (and more than a few had a small wager going as to who the tall, dark, and handsome guy was that rescued them from the gunmen at the last dance, and what his relation was to Grace’s father).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were a few scattered comments of hopeful “maybe they’re just here as friends” and oblivious “aw, that’s cute, they’re such close friends that they came to prom together!” Most of the room, however, recognized Kailani and Grace for the girlfriends that they were, and were happy that they had found happiness with each other, which was plain on their faces for everyone to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The subsequent arrival and brief photoshoot of Steve and Danny in their suits, though… That caused even more of an uproar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Some time later… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kailani almost couldn’t believe how amazing the night had been. If she didn’t know any better, she would think that she was dreaming. But no. This was all very, very real, and she felt like the luckiest girl in the world. She and Grace had mingled for a while, meeting up with their friends, answering some of the questions of their more persistent and closer friends. They had danced to silly music, eaten way too many mini meatballs, and Kailani had taken way too many pictures of Grace (though Grace had convinced her to actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> in almost as many).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, though, a series of soft, slow songs were being played through the loudspeakers, and many different couples had taken to the dance floor for one or more songs, including Kailani and Grace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsewhere, off on the side of the room, Danny could tell that Steve had something that he wanted to say, but he couldn’t for the life of him think what it could be. The two of them had been standing off to the side of the event hall for a while now, keeping an eye on all of the students dancing wildly to the upbeat music, and having casual conversations to entertain themselves. Now though, the music had slowed down, and some of the students had taken to the dance floor to dance with their dates for the night, and were still there (Grace and Kailani included), even a few songs in. After the third time in as many minutes that Steve had turned to speak to Danny but changed his mind, Danny couldn’t take it anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steven. Spit it out already,” Danny said a tad sharply, he’ll admit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve blinked at him. “What- Danny, what are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly, you want to say something,” Danny replied, gesturing to Steve as he did, “So just say it, stop waffling around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve exhaled sharply, and stared at Danny, exasperated. “I’m not- I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>waffle</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Daniel,” he finally said. He then rolled his eyes, and threw his hands up. “I was trying to figure out how to ask you for a dance, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny instantly softened. “Yeah?” he asked him with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve smiled that dopey smile back at Danny that he loved so much. “Yeah,” he said. “So, how ‘bout it, Danno? Will you dance with me?” Steve held out a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny gladly took Steve’s hand in his and nodded with a soft smile. “Absolutely, babe, I’d be happy to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the next two songs, Steve and Danny were completely wrapped up in each other’s worlds. They were doing little more than swaying together to the music, but to them, it was incredibly special. After all, they never expected that they would be able to have this closeness with each other, one of their deepest secrets finally laid bare to the other, with the best possible outcome that they could’ve hoped for. They were together; and to them, that was all that mattered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Meanwhile, on the other side of the dance floor… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The current song being played was maybe the third or fourth that Grace and Kailani had danced to, Kailani had lost count, but the number didn’t matter. She was just so absolutely happy to be there, dancing with the girl she loved. And soon, very soon, Kailani was going to carry out her plan to tell Grace just how much she meant to her. She was waylaid by Grace speaking before she could say anything though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad we decided to come tonight,” Grace said with her head resting on Kailani’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kailani couldn’t help the smile that bloomed across her face at Grace’s words. “Me too,” she whispered into Grace’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace picked her head up and made eye contact with her. “I’m also very glad that I get to be here with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kailani smiled back at her. “There’s no one that I would rather be here with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace seemed a bit surprised, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> pleased with what Kailani said if the look on her face was any indication. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” said Kailani, pulling Grace tighter to her. Kailani paused for a moment, and knew that </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the moment, the one that she’d been waiting for. She swallowed hard, and held tight to her courage. “I love you,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace’s eyes widened, and she felt tears begin to gather in her eyes, but she was also smiling. She felt her heart swell with how happy she was at hearing those words from Kailani. Grace had hoped that Kailani’s feelings had grown to match hers, but she hadn’t known for sure. Now, she did, and could actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>say</span>
  </em>
  <span> the words that she had come so close to saying before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too. So much,” Grace said, her voice a tad thick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kailani felt tears gather in her own eyes as she smiled as widely as Grace did; she was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> unbelievably happy to hear Grace say that. She tilted her head down and kissed Grace, overcome with emotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kailani couldn’t believe that she was allowed to do this, that this was her life now. She never thought that she would be so happy that her father had found out she was gay, but without that day she wouldn’t be where she is now, with her girlfriend, her new family, and happier than she had ever been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Grace, the day that they had been confronted by Kailani’s father had been absolutely terrifying, in more ways than one, and she didn’t think that she would be happy that they had gone through that. However, a part of her was. Because now, in clear view of everyone, including her dad, under the soft lights creating a romantic mood, she was able to freely be with and kiss her girlfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment, for Grace and Kailani, their lives were absolutely, totally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>completely </span>
  </em>
  <span>perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing more that a girl could ask for.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And that's all, folks!</p><p>Thank you for reading through all the way to the end, I truly hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a comment or kudos, I'd love to hear from you!</p><p>And maybe, <em>just</em> maybe, there may be more coming in this little universe that I've carved out for my own. We'll have to see where the wind takes us.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>